


С неба свалилась

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: О соулмейтах сквозь время (и, возможно, пространство), о том, как распространяются слухи внутри одного клана, и о том, что перемены все-таки иногда падают с неба, а уж на чьи там головы они приземляются и как — это уже из типа производственных травм.





	1. Кацуки. PG-13. Элементы гета, юмор. Требуется учитель.

**Author's Note:**

> так легкого чего-то захотелось.   
> по идее, это сборник, никто же не против, да.   
> рейтинг смотрите поглавно.  
> основная идея -- прорвавшийся сквозь время и пространство соулмейт.   
> https://vk.com/romanovski_home -- спойлеры к новым главам и работам, материалы вроде артов и музыки, прочее бла-бла-бла.

— В ученицы? — шипит Юми-чан, кругля и без того круглые глаза, похожие на две крупные черничные ягоды. — Так она же у тебя сердце вырвет и съест! Это же  _все_ знают!  
  
Кацуки, а для друзей просто Ка-чан, закатывает глаза так, что, кажется, зрачок на сто восемьдесят градусов разворачивается. Ну конечно.  
Как морозить под печатью воду с яблоками и грызть получившуюся ледышку, а потом бежать к госпоже Учиха с больным горлом — так Юми-чан первая. А как учиться пойти — так нужно столько глупостей придумать, только бы отвертеться.  
И ничего, что Юми-чан уже девять с половиной, а Кацуки всего-то семь.  
  
       _Прав папа, точно глупая и голову себе отморозила,_ думает Кацуки совсем по-взрослому и качает головой в такт мыслям.  
  
— Глупая ты, и выдумки у тебя глупые! Ну кто — все? С чего ты взяла? — спрашивает Кацуки с папиной интонацией (когда так говорит папа — щеки начинают краснеть сами собой).  
  
Юми-чан лишь бы что-нибудь выдумать, а потом разнести. Но чуть что — это она где-то слышала. Кацуки считает, что это безответственно и вообще — по-детски.  
  
— Сама ты глупая, — Юми-чан надувает покрасневшие щеки и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я слышала, как Аи-сан рассказывала. Ну, а Аи-сан точно знает, она же дружит с Фунэ-сан, а Фунэ-сан…  
  
       _Папа называет Аи-сан старой и глупой сплетницей,_  думает Кацуки,  _а ее подруг — змеиной кодлой._  
  
Правда, что такое «кодла» он не объяснил, сказал, что маленькая еще.   
  
— Но никто же этого не видел! — Кацуки тоже скрещивает руки на груди и вздергивает и без того курносый нос повыше. — А если не видели, то откуда знают?  
  
— Ну уж есть откуда, — Юми-чан поджимает губы. — Ну и разве может приличная девушка с неба падать? Еще и Мадаре-сама — на руки! А он раз — и поймал! И все. Ну не зря же он с этими Сенджу переговоры ведет! Все из-за этой ведьмы! И Изуна-сама, Аи-сан говорит, тоже ее прихвостень! А уж Аи-сан побольше, чем всякие малявки, знает.  
  
       _Вот как стану ученицей и попрошу госпожу Учиху тебя не лечить,_  мстительно строит план Кацуки и громко пфыкает.  
  
Кто это еще здесь малявка? Ну уж точно не она! Она и поумнее, чем некоторые, и вообще не трусиха.  
  
— Да ты просто трусишь, — заявляет она и подергивает рукава юкаты, чтобы выглядеть внушительней. — Вот услышит кто, как ты эти глупости несешь, и тете расскажет. А тетя по попе метлой, и будешь знать. Глупая ты, Юми-чан, хочешь лентяйничать — ну и лентяйничай! А я возьму и научусь людей лечить! И все меня будут уважать, понятно?  
— Ну-ну. Давай, иди. Но как стащит она с тебя кожу — вспомнишь, что я предупреждала, — Юми-чан морщит нос и разворачивается на пятках.  
  
       _Ну и глупости,_  Кацуки фыркает и разворачивается в абсолютно другую сторону,  _вот посмотрим, кто прав!  
_  
  
Кацуки совсем не глупая — в отличие от некоторых! — и знает, что госпожа Учиха Изуну-сама вообще-то спасла, а с неба упала ну явно не от жизни счастливой. Говорят, что мокрая была, заплаканная — обидел кто, с меткой прямо на шее, кричала, требовала обратно вернуть, долго искала способ вернуться сама, но так и не вернулась. Наверное, метка не пустила.  
  
Где-то в глубине души, снаружи конечно отрицая, Кацуки тоже мечтает о метке. Но ей пока рано — метка же в шестнадцать появляется. Не то, что бы Кацуки хочет вырасти… просто ну кого, кого же ей предназначили боги?  
  
Вот госпоже Учихе, Сакуре-сама, их главу.  
Юми-чан из тех, кто говорит, что Сакуре-сама повезло с предназначенным — глава клана, сильнейший Учиха! Кацуки в свою очередь думает, что это Мадаре-сама повезло с предназначенной — она же ирьенин (говорят, что уступает только Хашираме Сенджу) и Изуну-сама спасла.  
И волосы у нее розовые. Кацуки даже немного завидует — у нее-то темно-каштановые, совсем не яркие.  
  
  
Около госпиталя — так взрослые называют большой дом с несколькими комнатами, пропахший едким запахом лекарств — Кацуки все же тормозит, косится на просветы в светлом заборе, растирает под правой сандалией дорожную пыль. Конечно, она совсем не боится (это Юми-чан трусиха, но уж точно не Кацуки!), но — вдруг госпожа Учиха откажет?  
Скажет, что маленькая еще, и домой отправит?  
Юми-чан ее же засмеет!  
  
 _Но Яма-кун, вон, уже в ученики пошел, а ему всего-то шесть, а мне уже семь,_ твердо говорит Кацуки сама себе,  _и я же не глупая, как Юми-чан._  
  
Собрав волю в кулачок, она проходит к крыльцу, чувствуя, как коленки начинают дрожать, и заносит ладошку. Стучит тихо, и легкий гул от осторожных шлепков по янтарному дереву растекается в вечернем воздухе.  
  
— Войдите! — энергичный голос госпожи Учихи вселяет в Кацуки уверенность, и она надавливает на дверь обеими ладонями.  
  
Теплый и солнечный запах трав бьет Кацуки в нос, и она обмирает, дышит жадно пару секунд, а потом оставляет сандалии у порога и шагает внутрь.  
Госпожа Учиха сделала тут раз-де-вал-ку — чтобы больные оставляли верхнюю одежду тут, а не тащили вовнутрь. Кацуки знает, потому что тут уже была с тетей.  
  
Набравшись храбрости, Кацуки шлепает внутрь, в большое и светлое помещение, попутно делает глубокий вдох, чтобы сразу попросить. Обмирает.  
Смелость куда-то улетучивается, как дым от костра к темному небу.  
Слышала она от мальчишек, что глаза у главы на волчьи похожи, но не верила. А ведь правда!  
  
Мадара-сама смотрит на нее всего секунду, но у Кацуки уже подгибаются коленки. Кацуки видит Мадару-сама впервые и впервые отвешивает ему поклон, только боится разогнуться. Ей кажется, что, если сейчас посмотрит на страшное лицо главы — и сама шерстью обрастет.  
  
— Что случилось, Кацуки-чан? У Харуко-сан снова болит живот? — маленькие босые ноги госпожи Учихи оказываются прямо перед носом, и Кацуки мнет в пальчиках ткань голубой юкаты, понимая, что не может и слова сказать.  
— Н-нет, — мямлит она, отвешивает еще один поклон, разгибаясь и сгибаясь за секунду. — Я… то есть…  
  
Со стороны темной и массивной фигуры Мадары-сама слышится насмешливый хмык.  
  
— В-возьмите меня в ученицы! — выпаливает напуганная этим Кацуки и снова кланяется.  
  
       _Юми-чан меня засмеет,_  стучит в висках.  
  
В мягком, пропахшем травами и чем-то еще, очень едким, воздухе виснет тишина. Кацуки нервно растирает в пальчиках ткань юкаты, напрягает спину в поклоне и готовится услышать отказ.  
  
— Писать и читать умеешь? — госпожа Учиха, к удивлению Кацуки, опускается на корточки и заглядывает ей в лицо.  
— Умею! — кивает Кацуки. — Меня тетя учит!  
  
Тетя, правда, постоянно ругается, что все рукава в чернилах, а свитки по краям измусолены…  
  
       _Но так умею_ , думает она,  _чуть-чуть._  
  
— Тетя учит, — повторяет госпожа Учиха и щурит необычно-светлые, зеленые, глаза. — А лет тебе сколько?  
— Семь, — уныло отвечает Кацуки.  
  
Когда взрослые спрашивают про возраст и слышат ответ, то обычно советуют идти и играть где-нибудь подальше от тренировочных площадок…  
Госпожа Учиха молчит, щурится, о чем-то думает, а Кацуки боится, что она уже о ней и забыла, а напомнить — язык леденеет.  
  
— Ирьенинов не хватает, — Мадара-сама, о котором Кацуки на минуту забывает, напоминает о своем присутствии, и от его голоса по спине ползут мурашки. — Разве не ты об этом говорила?  
— А как с контролем чакры? — госпожа Учиха не обращает внимания на Мадару-сама.   
  
Кацуки, округлив глаза, мнется. Папа показывает ей и Юми-чан упражнения (после долгого разговора с тетей), но у Кацуки листочек на лбу только держится.  
  
— Понятно, — прерывает неловкую паузу госпожа Учиха и встает. — Знаешь, лечить людей сложно. Нужно очень много знать и многое уметь.  
— Я буду стараться, Сакура-сама! — тут же выпаливает в ответ Кацуки, чувствуя, что пока ее выставлять не собираются. — Правда! Папа говорит, что я очень упорная! И я не боюсь крови, правда-правда!  
  
Лицо у госпожи Учихи спокойное, но уголки губ смешливо дрожат. Она улыбается, прикладывает к лицу ладонь и косится в сторону Мадары-сама.  
  
— Я сейчас немного занята. Но завтра после обеда, приходи, посмотрим, что у тебя с контролем, — госпожа Учиха гладит ее по волосам небольшой и легкой ладонью. — Договорились?  
— Да, Сакура-сама. Спасибо, Сакура-сама. До свидания, Сакура-сама, Мадара-сама, — тараторит Кацуки, кланяется и сбегает в раздевалку, слыша доносящееся вслед хихиканье.  
  
Она уже заранее знает, что весь вечер просидит за упражнениями и уж точно расскажет глупой Юми-чан, что сердце у нее на месте!


	2. Мадара. PG-13. Ангст, Hurt/comfort. В самый нужный момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно: тут не было юмора, но был оос, вроде.   
> Да, Кацуки думает, что метка на шее, но это слух.

_Она однажды просто падает с неба. Ровно в тот момент, когда он нуждается в ней невыносимо._

  
  
Это не звук. Шевеление губ — пустое, бесполезное — не оставляет ему надежды. Не в этот раз. На что он может надеяться? На  _кого_? На кланового лекаря, который пророчит Изуне скорую смерть?  
  
А он пророчит, опустив глаза, просит дребезжащим голосом прощения за то, что не может ничего сделать.  
Мадара смотрит сквозь фигуру лекаря — сутулую и скорбную, будто Изуна уже умер — и не может осознать: чем ему должны помочь извинения? Брат его оставит — и это он осознать тоже не может.  
Сейчас бы на поле боя — рвать воздух огнем, растить в глазах врага страх, сносить чужие головы наотмашь. Но бой кончен, и никто не выиграл.  
…но он потерял.  
  
       _Изуна еще жив_ , одергивает себя Мадара и с тяжестью в груди вспоминает предложение Хаширамы.  
  
Это то, от чего он отказался.  
Не надо искать смерть, она уже тут — едкий газ в груди, откуда точно выкачали воздух. Смерть вот-вот подтянет тебя поближе, макнет в черную воду времени и напомнит: я забираю его, и ты, Учиха Мадара, кем бы не был, не помешаешь мне.  
  
Лекарь все еще тут, трусит — вот-вот и зубами застучит — и чего-то ждет. Отмашки? Нечего сказать. Это не чей-то друг или брат сейчас умирает в пропахшем мертвечиной доме — его.  
Оцепенение осенним буйным дождем рвется от ладоней к горлу, селится там грозовым сгустком и жалит-жалит-жалит…  
  
Мадара — мощь своего клана, то самое пламя, поджигающее даже воду. От его взгляда спасаются бегством даже стойкие враги, а Сенджу — кроме Хаширамы — напрягаются до звона в воздухе.  
И он бессилен, как новорожденный.  
  
— Мадара-сама?.. — лекарь синеет с лица, смотрит на него со страхом в мутных темных глазах, и Мадара вдруг понимает, что не может даже его убить.  
— Прочь, — срывается сквозь зубы, и хорошо, что не во весь голос.  
  
Смотря в спину улепетывающего от него старика, Мадара просчитывает варианты, пытается найти решение, думает, где найти человека…  
Но это нерешаемо. Времени — нет. Где искать? Кого искать? Как проверить, что потратили время (не существующее) не зря?  
  
Мадара у дверей госпиталя — на самом деле люди тут чаще умирают, чем излечиваются — и не может сдвинуться ни на шаг. Дверь за его спиной — вход в другой мир. Там умирает Изуна, часть его самого, тихо и в беспамятстве. Но Мадара в другом мире — в солнечном дне. На небе ни облачка, оно синее и бескрайнее, безнадежно далекое. И глаза от вида на него режет, режет то ли от перенапряжения, то ли от солнца — но режет нещадно.  
Рвать себя еще больше — стоять и чувствовать кожей, как из-за двери сочится мерзостный запах, который ему — вдруг? — чудится.  
Он пережил смерти младших братьев, смерть отца, но Изуна — это его. То, без чего Мадара не может, как огонь не может без ветра. Кусок под ребрами, в который метят при ударе, безнадежно отмирающий. Вот сейчас.  
  
Шум листьев и шум сворачивающейся в горючий уголь крови Мадара не переносит, разворачивается лицом к двери и приоткрывает ее. Изуна — единственный человек, находящийся внутри. Грудная клетка, скрытая бинтами, поднимается тяжело и рвано. Следя за ее колыханием, Мадара не может войти внутрь и упасть рядом на колени, ждать, пока он проснется.  
Времени нет — нет ни на что. Но что-то внутри него подгоняет, рвет куда-то назад, подсказывает: ищи.  
Терять нечего.  
  
Мадара полнится пеплом — серым, жирным и липнущим к одежде, волосам, телу. Им станет и Изуна.  
Глядя в солнечный день из ледяной тени госпиталя, Мадара смотрит и не видит. Глаза, и так утратившие остроту, подводят окончательно. Что-то жуткое, темное, ползет внутри к голове, и рукам становится так неуютно, так непривычно без сжатой в них рукояти катаны или гунбая.  
  
Стоило ли слушать Изуну и отказываться от предложения Хаширамы?  
  
Кожа перчаток скрипит — ладони сводятся в кулаки.  
Это то, что сводит на «нет» все самообладание. В голове что-то гудит, и гул только нарастает тяжелым и невыносимым фоном. Невыносимо, нестерпимо до крайности, и Мадара только и может, что гореть заживо, вот сейчас, не пропуская огонь наружу.  
Он разворачивается, прикрывая дверь. Нужно начать поиски. И — челюстью сводит судорогой — разложить на части предложение Хаширамы.  
Изуна глуп, если думает, что своей смертью он ему поможет.  
  
Соклановцы, встречающиеся ему на пути к собственному дому, замирают и прячут глаза. Мадара «не замечает», ему и все равно. Ему нужен Тоширо-сан, его подчиненные и…  
И лекарь.  
  
Но из плоскости оцепенения Мадару выводит какой-то странный взвизг, а не встреченный Тоширо-сан.  _Сверху_. Он мгновенно определяет: не птица. Вскидывает голову.  
Нестерпимо яркое солнце режет глаза. Что-то падает прямо на Мадару. Зеленый отблеск жжет по больному.  
  
Он и сам не понимает, почему вместо одного рефлекса работает другой, и выброшенные вперед руки ловят теплое и легкое тело.  
  
Как-то отсутствующе Мадара разглядывает шальные зеленые глаза, заплаканное лицо с парой синяков, высокий наморщенный лоб, накрепко стиснутые — добела — губы.   
  
Девчонка, упавшая на него с неба, на первый взгляд не представляет никакой опасности — перепуганная (им?), белая — чуть ли не в синеву, таращится.  
На второй взгляд — она шиноби: рваная водолазка, ожоги на плече, перевязь на бедре с креплением для кунаев, пояс для подсумка.  
  
Второй рефлекс приводит тело в движение. Мадара «укладывает» девчонку на землю, фиксируя руки и ноги.  
А она — как просыпается, заходится таким криком, что в ушах звенит.  
  
— Отпустите! Уберите руки! Отстаньте! — визжит она, вертясь в пальцах змеей, царапает его запястье цепкими пальцами.  
  
На шум реагируют соклановцы.  
  
— Мадара-сама, кто это такая? — Широ-сан, отвечающий за безопасность внутри клана и на его границах, пучит глаза с горящим в них шаринганом и смотрит на вырывающуюся девчонку дико.  
— Это я должен спросить у вас, — Мадара надавливает на точку на тонкой бледной шее, и девчонка обмякает. —  _Как_  вы смотрите за границами, если на меня среди бела дня падает… женщина-шиноби?  
  
Что-то внутри нещадно сдавливает — у самого сердца, впивается иглой, и Мадара едва удерживается на ногах. В глазах темнеет.  
Что это? Неужели она что-то успела сделать, эта девчонка?  
  
— Мадара-сама!.. — охает кто-то.  
— Я в порядке, — рявкает он и выпрямляется.  
  
Запястье, оцарапанное вторгшейся на территорию клана Учиха гостьей, горит и дерет, будто обожженное. Мадара машинально растирает его второй рукой, отодвигая рукав плотной ткани кланового одеяния. Замирает, смотря на черную тисненую на его коже надпись.  
  
Росчерк кисти для туши, легкий — одним-двумя мазками.  
  
 _Предназначенная_.  
  
Девчонка, упавшая на него с неба, его судьба.  
  
Опуская взгляд на маленькое и худощавое тело, лежащее под ногами, Мадара рассматривает ее уже по-другому. Он никогда не видел эту девчонку, иначе бы запомнил (какой странный цвет волос). Но в ее глазах — уверен — было узнавание. Не попыталась напасть, не попыталась сбежать (только вырваться). Знала, что бесполезно?  
  
Широ-сан стоит навытяжку, на лице играют желваки — готов ко всему, даже к мгновенной расправе. Невиданное дело — на главу клана свалилась неизвестная женщина-шиноби!  
  
— В карцер ее. Придет в себя — немедленно доложить, — приказывает он и смотрит, как Широ-сан отвешивает ему поклон, а после сам кидается поднимать девчонку.  
  
Ее голова безвольно мотается.  
  
— Осторожнее, — добавляет мрачно он.  
  
Широ-сан мгновенно перехватывает девчонку так, чтобы болтаться могли только худые ноги, и исчезает в тот же момент.  
  
Мадара смотрит на то место, где только что лежало тело его предназначенной, вспоминает дикий взгляд блестящих зеленых глаз и не может понять: откуда она все-таки взялась?  
  
Предназначенные не редкость. Одно прикосновение к человеку, которого дали тебе Боги, и на теле появится его имя. Предназначенный — это часть тебя, оторванная еще до рождения, дополнение, тот, ради кого можно отдать жизнь — и цена будет не такой большой.  
Кем бы он не был — ты  _не сможешь_  нанести удар.  
  
Ни Учиха, ни Сенджу не пытаются дотронуться друг до друга голыми руками — только лезвиями.  
  
Но девчонка — не Сенджу. Харуно. Мадара никогда не слышал об этом клане и вообще не был уверен, что он существует. Но… если нет, кто мог научить обычного ребенка управлять чакрой? Почему она появилась сейчас? Откуда?  
  
Ноги, едва гнущиеся — и от этого муторно, несут его обратно, к госпиталю.  
  
— Тоширо-сан ко мне, — приказывает он попавшемуся под руку юнцу.  
  
Мадара оставляет сандалии у дверей, входит в комнату смерти ее предвестником, чем пугает лекаря до дрожи. Но ему нет дела до трусливого старика. Мадара видит только Изуну, бледного и едва дышащего.  
  
Когтистая лапа ненависти впивается под ребра. Руки чешутся схватить гунбай и сорваться с места, к границам Сенджу — перекосить всех, кто станет на пути, добраться до ублюдка Тобирамы и вырвать ему позвоночник, сжечь живьем…  
  
Глаза обжигает подступающей чакрой, но все-таки он сдерживается. Он не может. Он — глава, опора для соклановцев, не может такой, как он, сорваться. Только если потом с ритуальным вскрытием. Позор отца.  
  
И Мадара сдавливает челюсти до хруста, шагает к Изуне. Его лицо бледно, тускло, обезображено подступающей смертью — у нее тут и запах, и тени, и отблеск лезвия на лбу брата. И Мадара не может биться за его жизнь, потому что Изуна просит: « _нет_ ».  
  
 _Мир с Сенджу_ , бьется от виска к виску болезненным импульсом,  _и брат бы жил._  
  
Мир… Далекая и старая мечта. Еще детская.  
Не так, все не так, так не должно быть. Мадара снимает перчатку, опускает на лицо ладонь, вжимая накрепко, позволяет себе слабость: закрыть глаза и ослабить контроль.  
  
Темнота ползет по углам помещения, пропахшего смертью, и Мадара теряет счет времени, замирая над братом сторожащей покой статуей, как вытесанный из причудливого камня для украшения дворца какого-нибудь обрюзглого дайме.  
  
Темнота сочится из углов и жрет пространство, жрет свет, подбираясь тенями к спине. Мадара чувствует это — прикосновения — но и также знает, что за спиной нет никого. Никого, кто мог бы протянуть руку и посметь его потревожить.  
  
— Мадара-сама! — приглушенно шипят сзади голосом Широ-сан. — Женщина-шиноби пришла в себя.  
  
 _Так быстро,_  первой мыслью,  _лучше бы и не приходила,_ второй.   
  
На нем доспех — сталь и оковы воспитания, сдержанности, непоколебимости — и Мадара стягивает его на себе крепче, чтобы не пролить впитавшуюся в него темноту туда, где ей не место.  
  
Девчонка видит в нем врага: вжимается спиной в камень небольшой камеры без окон и щелей (только если под дверью). Горящая желтым и неровным пламенем свеча не дает Мадаре как следует рассмотреть предназначенную еще раз. Но это и не требуется. Ее лицо под веками со всеми деталями, стоит только закрыть глаза, а порыв рассмотреть — не большее, чем попытка взять под контроль. Потому что под контролем тут пока только он сам и не пропускающие чакру веревки, которыми связали девчонку.  
  
Мадара видит тени, мечущиеся около нее, подбирающиеся к хрупким девичьим плечам, заползающие на горло, но не хочет подходить ближе.  
Мифическая предназначенная — вот она, под рукой, подойди, протяни пальцы, коснись еще раз, вдруг, полегчает, вдруг, отступит темнота? Для чего же еще они нужны, эти предназначенные?  
Сейчас ему не до нее. Тронешь — и окончательно поселится внутри, пустит там корни…  
  
— Ты знаешь меня, — он дергает подбородком, и Широ-сан понимает все сразу, исчезает и прикрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Она кривит и кусает бледные губы, вся какая-то полупрозрачная в грязно-желтом пламени свечи, смотрит на него и на вид — готова. Умереть. Натянутая струна — дерни — лопнет.  
  
— Откуда ты взялась? — шаг, и хрупкое тонкое тело напрягается так, что вот-вот затрещат веревки-жгуты.  
  
Но она молчит, блестит на него безумными от страха глазами и сжимается, позволяя теням накрыть плечи плащом.  
  
Не видела своего запястья — руки стянуты за спиной. Мадара собирается этим воспользоваться. От затравленного выражения на землистом от желтого света лице у него что-то дергается — как нарыв — в горле.  
Он знает это выражение. Привкус насмешки на языке от осознания чужого бессилия — это его.  
  
— Расскажи, — требует он и опускается на корточки напротив, смотря на нее без особой жалости и ненароком цепляя взглядом взбитый ворох коротких розовых волос.  
— Я не знаю, — в ее глазах то выражение, от которого у него почему-то холодеет под пальцами, так смотрят после того, как сказали правду, но уверены, что ее не приняли на веру. — Я… — изжеванные губы вздрагивают, — упала.  
— Откуда ты могла упасть, если приземлилась на меня? — Мадара смотрит не мигая, перебирает пальцами в воздухе.  
  
Но сзади грохочет дверь, девчонка вжимается спиной в каменную стену еще больше, надеясь, видимо, просочиться наружу через кладку… Мадара вскидывается, разворачивается мгновенно, забывая, что ему нужны ответы. Девчонка заперта, никуда не денется, поспит, когда отплачется…  
  
— Изуна-сама пришел в себя! — ученик лекаря, которого Широ-сан держит за шкирку, делает попытку согнуться в поклоне. — Он просит в-вас срочно прийти и г-говорит, что ум-умирает… — голос затихает, и тени довольно урчат, подступая к подошвам сандалий.  
  
Горячий всплеск — камень, шлепнувшийся об лаву, неудавшимся блинчиком — и свернувшийся внутри жгут чего-то опасного, прилипший смрадный запах лечебных трав…  
  
Изуна-Изуна- _Изуна_.  
  
Мадара отодвигает взглядом с дороги Широ-сан и лекаря и рвется за порог.  
  
— Стойте, — вскрикивают за его спиной, и тон взлетает к полотку каменной клетки коротким эхо. — Подождите!  
  
Мадаре не до нее. Ему не нужно сейчас тянуться за ответами, они и неважны, впрочем. К чему все это, если прямо сейчас Изуна…  
Но почему-то он все же замирает, борясь с желанием открутить розововолосую голову и желанием пустить в себя надежду.  
  
— Я могу помочь! — тонко и с надломом звучит снова. — Послушайте, это правда, я…  
  
Шаринган нестерпимо жжет глаза, Мадара терпит, всматривается в едва различимое за его собственной тенью лицо. Девчонка дрожит — трясутся даже губы — но упрямо таращится.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что я поверю? — рычит он ей в лицо, чувствуя, как внутри разрастается пекло.  
— Я ирьенин! Я умею лечить! — рявкает она в ответ и сжимается, словно сама от себя не ожидает.  
— М-мадара-с-сама, — тянет сзади испуганный ученик старика-лекаря, — Изуна-сама ждет…  
  
В пальцы скользит лезвие. Кисть дергается, обрывая напряжение свистом. Вой проносится по карцеру диким гулом, заставляя пламя свечи трепетать.  
  
Перепуганная и трясущаяся девчонка смотрит на него круглыми глазами, и Мадара видит в них отражение своего зверского лица. Кунай звякает об стену. Надрезанные веревки опадают.  
  
— Лечи, — выпрямляется Мадара и дергает головой в сторону опавшего на холодный пол ученика лекаря.  
  
Он баюкает ногу, подтягивая ее к груди, подвывает жалобно, как собака, котрой наступили на хвост. Такой же трус, как и его учитель.  
  
Мадара не думает о том, что девчонка может разглядеть его имя на своем запястье. Это внезапно становится такой мелочью по сравнению с Изуной.  
  
— У тебя нет времени, — цедит он, видя, что девчонка никак встанет.  
  
Ирьенин… Если она считает, что может лечить, как чертов Хаширама — руками, то у нее должны быть доказательства. Если не сможет…  
  
Мадара прикрывает глаза и дергает щекой.  
  
Девчонка шевелится, подтягивается поближе к ученику лекаря, косясь на Мадару, и складывает дрожащими руками печати.  
  
Он не боится техник, не боится, что она попытается напасть — Мадара сможет отразить любую атаку. Но вспыхнувшее на тонких ладонях зеленое пламя не пытается захватить собой комнату. Оно сосредотачивается под пальцами, накрывает рану и ровно горит, стягивая рассеченное мясо и кожу обратно.  
У Мадары ком подкатывает к горлу.  
Это правда.  _Ирьенин_.  
  
— Этого достаточно, или вы кого-то еще хотите покалечить? — спрашивает она, видимо, набравшись смелости из-за своего триумфа.  
  
Ученик лекаря смотрит на нее, как на ожившее божество.  
  
Мадара никогда бы не — будь он, конечно, в здравом уме и в полной уверенности, что сюрприза не случится — дал ей ступить за пределы карцера.  
Но сейчас он не в здравом уме, потому что сам вздергивает девчонку за тонкий локоть, поставив на ноги.  
  
— Попробуешь сбежать — убью.  
  
Видимо, она еще не знает, что он не может, косится с опасением.  
  
  
Изуна мертвенно бел, дышит тяжело, и его рана — не пустяковая царапина, как та, оставленная ученику лекаря (а сколько было скулежа).  
  
Мадара словно просыпается:  _почему_  он сделал это? Что, если эта девчонка как-то связана с Сенджу? У кого она научилась лечить так?  
  
И что, что предназначенная?   
  
Но она уже тут, в госпитале, распахивает окна во всю ширь, громко спрашивает, где тут можно помыть руки и вообще — найти воду. Как давно нанесена рана? Много ли потерял крови?  
  
Девчонка преображается — как расправляет невидимые крылья за узкой спиной — и мечется по госпиталю, требует найти чистый перевязочный материал и теплую воду.  
  
Лекарь отвечает на вопросы дрожащим голосом, неловко поглядывая на Мадару, его ученики несут воду в бадье.  
Младший брат смотрит на это с удивлением, хмурит брови и пытается подняться. Но девчонка оказывается рядом мгновенно, укладывает его обратно одним плавным нажатием на плечи — Мадара не успевает дернуться, хотя стоит совсем рядом.  
  
— Лежите, не дергайтесь. Я ирьенин. Все с полного одобрения вашего брата, — заявляет она и закатывает один рукав (второй оторван).  
  
Она проводит осмотр быстро, но осторожно, не дает Изуне говорить, предупреждая, что может сделать хуже. Предназначенная знает, что делать, и это чуть ослабляет стянувшуюся в тугой лоснящийся черным жгут безысходности в груди Мадары. Наблюдая, как тонкие пальцы протирают место вокруг раны смоченным в теплой воде куском бинта, Мадара чувствует проросшее сквозь жирный пепел тепло надежды.  
  
— Брат, С-сенджу, — шипит брат, все-таки не выдержав, и смотрит на девчонку так, что на ее месте Мадара бы убрал руки.  
— Я не Сенджу, — отвечает она вместо Мадары и демонстрирует запястье с именем, все-таки заметила. – Помолчите, не тратьте силы.  
  
Изуна впивается взглядом в лицо Мадары, и он едва заметно кивает.   
  
На ее пальцах снова вспыхивает то самое пламя. Юнцы от этого замирают, старый лекарь округляет глаза, а Изуна, кажется, белеет еще на тон. Но девчонка не замечает ничего — держит ладони над раной, осторожно водя поверх.  
  
И рана, тяжелая, оставленная Тобирамой Сенджу,  _поддается_. Медленно и неохотно, но поддается. Мадара видит это сквозь призму шарингана и все не может поверить, что это происходит прямо на его глазах.  
  
Сколько времени проходит — он не знает, врастая в пол босыми ногами, но рана под зеленой чакрой постепенно сращивается изнутри, а вскоре стягивается в толстый и глубокий разрез. Чакра горит ровно и уверенно, и это вселяет что-то спокойное в грудь Мадары — будто это его сейчас заращивают.  
  
Разрез сходится в темный шрам. Девчонка гасит пламя чакры и запрокидывает голову устало, выдыхая. Ее вдох разрушает трещащую атмосферу. Старик-лекарь спешит проверить, как Изуна-сама — будто не видит, что больше тот не умирает.  
  
— Будет жить, — говорит она, не собираясь ждать вердикта от местного профессионала, — но на восстановление придется потратить от нескольких дней до недели.  
  
Смотря в зеленые глаза, Учиха Мадара не слышит — читает по губам — и не сразу понимает смысл ее слов. Она словно ждет, всматривается в его лицо, надеется на что-то и в конце концов просит:  
— Отпустите меня.  
  
Вместо него — оглохшего, ослепшего, онемевшего от вспыхнувшего внутри жара облегчения — говорит что-то другое. Губы шевелятся без усилий.  
— Нет.  
  
Ее лицо — открытый свиток. Удивление, злость, нестерпимая обида и такая яркая — ненависть чуть не сбивают Мадару с толку. Девчонка громко заявляет о чем-то, кажется, о долге и чести, сообщает, что только что спасла его умирающего брата, требует оставить ее в покое и отпустить, иначе она…  
  
— Что ты сможешь мне сделать? — спрашивает он, ощущая только безграничное спокойствие (сродни безграничному терпению), и перехватывает взметнувшуюся на него ладонь, растирает след своего имени на бледном запястье. — А что сделают с тобой за пределами клана Учиха? У нас достаточно врагов, — чего стоят одни Сенджу. — Я не могу подвергать ни свою предназначенную, ни такого ирьенина опасности. Ты спасла моего брата, и я о тебе позабочусь.


	3. Изуна. PG-13. Юмор, элементы ангста. Да чем же?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осторожно: страшное слово "ублюдок", вы предупреждены.   
> Тут должна была быть Сакура, но Изуна все-таки выжил, и его обойти я не могу.

У Изуны Учихи есть клан, есть долг и есть брат. Брат — глава, первый по старшинству, первый в клане, первый везде и во всем. Больше у Изуны нет ничего. Изуна — оружие, им стоит колоть, резать и убивать, но и как оружие, и как брат он подвел. Брата, главу — Мадару.  
  
Не было бы его ранения — не было бы и девчонки-Харуно. Изуна со всей серьезностью уверен в том, что она появилась не просто так. Это заговор Сенджу, не иначе. Как человек мог свалиться с неба? Ладно — с дерева, понятно, шпионка, ладно с крыши — ну как-то можно понять, оторвать Широ-сан голову и успокоиться, перестроив план охраны и защиты территории. Но с неба.  
  
Ни облачка. Голубое. Неоткуда там падать! Только если техникой какой. Но какой?  
На вид девчонка — ничем не примечательна, разве что волосы дико-розовые. Но брат даже это оценивает с другой стороны:  
— Хорошо. Легко найти в толпе и среди зелени, если захочет сбежать.  
  
Изуна делает вид, что не замечает, как ладонь брата дергается в знакомом жесте (так Мадара встрепывал маленькому Изуне волосы) каждый раз, когда Харуно оказывается рядом. Не может, правда, потом кривую и едкую ухмылку скрыть, смотря на их нового ирьенина. Она Мадару не видит, отворачивается, никогда не смотрит в лицо или в глаза, когда разговаривает — разглядывает что-то за плечом брата, и скулы у нее в этот момент резкие, острые, как грани танто.  
  
Изуна готов вытрясать из нее правду сам: как появилась, откуда взялась, что задумала? Но брат обрубает намек, не давая вырасти ему в предложение.  
  
— Не смей, — короткое и холодное, будто Изуна его подвел заранее, будто Изуна собирается выпытывать у нее все в пыточной.  
— Она тебя ненавидит, — Изуна встает в дверях выхода из дома, ему нужна эта честность, брат должен открыть глаза. —  _Ты_ _не можешь_ _этого_ _не замечать._  
— Мне все равно, — Мадара смотрит на него с усталой снисходительностью во взгляде, но край у этой снисходительности отклеивается, и Изуна видит там темное упрямство. — Пускай ненавидит и мечтает убить. Но ты знаешь, что она не сможет. Как и я. Прекрати. У нас есть медик, способный лечить чакрой. Однажды она уже попыталась сбежать.  
  
Изуна понимает его посыл, но сам же с отвращением кривится, пропуская недопустимые эмоции на лицо. Все равно ему, как же! Брат как свихнулся — одобряет и перестройку госпиталя, и какие-то новые способы хранения трав, собирается искать какие-то нужные печати. Девчонке стоит вздрогнуть и — Изуна уверен — брат появится рядом с ней с теплым плащом, чайничком согревающего чая и котацу. Хочется спросить: а ты на что польстился, Мадара? Плоская, вспыльчивая, смотрит — как режет, даже подойти к себе не дает. Даром, что предназначенная.  
  
       _Да из ублюдка-Тобирамы предназначенный лучше бы вышел_ , думает Изуна и сдерживается, чтобы случайно не сплюнуть.  
  
— Изуна, не считай меня дураком, я прошу, — брат смотрит пристально и тяжело, прибивает к полу босыми ступнями, и Изуна, как в детстве, не чувствует уверенности, что в этом сражении он выиграет. — Я вижу, как она относится ко мне, ко всем нам. Но что ты предлагаешь?  
— Ты знаешь, что, — Изуна упрям не меньше, так же смотрит, так же хмурит брови.  
  
Иллюзия — это не пыточная. Девчонка на вид посредственный шиноби (хотел бы Изуна посмотреть, как она держится в бою). Да и сколько ей нужно в иллюзии? Ну, пятнадцать, может, семнадцать минут — не больше! Что такое пятнадцать минут? Никакого серьезного вреда, полежит пару дней в своем же госпитале, но в себя придет (и вспомнит заодно, что на главу клана глазами не сверкают). Всего лишь! Не убивать же ее, в самом деле, он собрался. О таком только мечтать. Озвучит — и брат приставит девчонку к себе ближе. А уж эта воспользуется. Как — одним Богам известно.  
  
— Я не дам тебе использовать на ней гендзюцу, — Мадара не прерывает контакта и Изуне становится понятно по упрямой складке губ, что брат неумолим. — Наши люди присматривают за ней. Что там — весь клан. Если она что-то планирует, — он скептично прищуривается, — у нее не выйдет. Но если она попытается, я допрошу ее сам и приму меры. Ты  _понял_ меня,  _Изуна_?  
  
Это нерационально, глупо, попросту чересчур наивно — а он, Мадара, не такой. Это все из-за этой… этой… Харуно. Да чем же она его зацепила?  
  
Изуна ведет головой, опуская глаза, и дает брату выйти.  
Тень Мадары под вечерним солнцем длинная и плавная, чернильная. Изуна смотрит на нее, смотрит брату в спину и знает, что от своего не отступится. Брат, если хочет, пускай щадит эту шпионку. Но Изуна не такой, Изуна найдет, за что зацепиться.  
Он, в конце концов, пускай и младший, но это совсем не значит, что его мнение не имеет значения.  
  
— Чертова ведьма, что же ты с ним сделала? — спрашивает он неизвестно у кого, стоя на пороге дома, и сжимает кулаки до скрипа перчаток.  
  
Он совершенно не замечает притаившуюся в кустах неподалеку девчонку-малявку с хитрыми прищуренными глазами. В его голове только поиски способа достать своим острием их нового ирьенина. Изуна не просит его спасать, он готов отдать глаза старшему брату и исчезнуть — решается, понимая, что это будет благом. Брат получит силу, одолеет, наконец-то, Сенджу. Но тут вмешивается эта… Харуно. Залечивает ему смертельную (!) рану своими паучьими руками, смотрит искоса, у брата свободу требует — даже ударить пытается.  
  
Харуно Сакура рушит его надежды, да.  
  
Но она не заберет у него брата. Попробует — и напорется на металл. Изуна сделает хорошее, правильное, дело, не оставит брату мук выбора, все за него — вырвет чужое сердце.  _Предназначенная_?  
Изуна вскормлен на легендах и сказаниях, которые выпытывал у соклановцев постарше и (иногда) у отца. Изуна знает, что предназначенные друг другу Богами люди редко заканчивали хорошо.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро Изуна непривычно бодр, удовлетворительно голоден — и можно вообще-то посмотреть, что там на кухне делают служанки, но до кухни он не доходит. Натыкается на брата. Мадара бел, зол, руки дергаются за спину, где обычно есть рукоять гунбая.  
  
— Что случилось? — без церемоний интересуется Изуна и заранее закатывает рукава домашней юкаты и готовится идти рубить головы. Голову. Одну. С невыносимо-розовыми волосами.  
  
Если у брата такое грозовое настроение, то даже не гадай — все она, эта Харуно Сакура. Кто еще? Ну не Широ-сан снова кого-то на территории проворонил, честное слово.  
  
— Какая-то… — брат ведет челюстью, грозя себе вывихом (и мгновенным походом в госпиталь, достраивает Изуна), —  _дрянь_ пустила новый слух. Найду — язык вырву, — и проходит грозовой тучей мимо Изуны в свою комнату.  
  
       _Какой слух,_  думает Изуна,  _я бы знал._  
  
Ну и что же снова шайка сплетниц во главе с Учихой Аи насочиняли? Устное народное творчество — только дай развернуться. Оборвать бы языки — и правда. Но лишать женщин их единственного развлечения себе дороже. Еще — да упасут Боги — учиться захотят, сами в бой будут рваться. А что? Вон, Сенджу с их Токой какой поганый пример подают.  
Не религиозный Изуна, когда представляет вставших на защиту клана женщин — машинально вспоминает мантру устрашения демонов.  
  
  
Он завтракает неспешно, вместе с братом, замечая, что у того взгляд отсутствующий и цепкий, острый, как при решении какой-то важной задачи.  
  
— Слухи как появляются, так и исчезают, — спокойно замечает он, подцепляя палочками кусок вареной рыбы. — Она тут уже больше двух недель. Люди скоро успокоятся.  
  
Этим хочется самому успокоиться. Знает Изуна, как их люди успокаиваются. Мадаре в голову приходит то же самое, судя по его скептическому лицу.  
Чужачка. Предназначенная главы клана. Ирьенин. Поводов для сплетен — достаточно. Оборвешь кому-нибудь язык, шептаться просто по домам станут. Но Мадара, похоже, и на это готов пойти. Сплетни он и так не переваривает, а уж когда об его драгоценном ирьенине что-то поплыло...  
  
  
После завтрака Изуна собирается прогуляться. До госпиталя. Так, совершенно случайно, может быть, зайти, посмотреть, чем там эта Харуно занимается. Заодно по пути прислушаться. Что там за слух такой, что Мадара утром чуть не огненными шарами плевался?  
  
На улице потрясающе спокойно, тихо (до него тут прошелся Мадара), и Изуна с разочарованием понимает, что уши тут не пригреть. К госпиталю он идет в смешанных чувствах, опасаясь встретить там брата или не встретить там эту… Харуно Сакуру. Когда она в госпитале или в своем небольшом домике неподалеку — он спокоен. А вот когда ее не там и не там нет… Как-то сам собой настораживается. Чего от нее ждать?  
  
Утренний воздух прохладный, приятно студит кожу, шевелит волосы. Под еще не палящим солнцем так приятно просто ходить… Изуна наслаждается этим, совсем недавно (две недели назад) вырвавшийся из госпиталя без смертельного ранения.  
  
Около госпиталя он замечает круглолицую малявку, вьющуюся у забора, и сгоняет ее с теплого местечка одним взглядом. В госпитале, который расширили на пару комнат, он оставляет обувь за ширмой, которую сюда зачем-то влепила эта неуемная девчонка.  
  
Она, закутанная в юкату темно-синего цвета, кажется Изуне опасным растением, которое лучше подрубить под корень, чтобы оно не успело созреть и семена раскидать.  
На удивление, в госпитале кроме нее никого нет. А последние две недели сюда кто только не являлся: и с ранами, и с болячками, и просто так — поглазеть.  
  
— Специалист общего профиля, — бормотала как-то при нем эта Харуно, осматривая глубоко беременную жену Тоширо-сан, Мичи-сан, у которой из жалоб только отекшие ноги.  
  
— Изуна-сама, — приветствует его Харуно, отвлекаясь от груды свитков, сваленных на длинном узком столе, — на что жалуетесь? Вы проходите, не стесняйтесь, тут все равно никого. Какой-то кретин ляпнул где-то, что я ведьма — надо же было накудрявиться — и теперь симулянты и любопытные кончились.  
  
Уже открывший рот и приготовившийся поинтересоваться, что же это за свитки такие, Изуна звонко щелкает челюстями, прикусывая язык.


	4. Мадара. PG-13. Элементы ангста, Hurt/comfort. Смирись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжение драббла "В самый нужный момент".  
> осторожно, тут разлита чашка ООС-а.  
> оставляя отзывы, вы отодвигаете мой писательский застой.

Изуна с дикими глазами смотрит, почесывает нежную корочку шрама, но молчит. Терпит осмотры — девчонка ему не нравится. Мадара присутствует при каждом. Девчонка словно не видит его, стынет и смотрит насквозь, если он подходит близко, и сама старается отойти. Никогда не смотрит в глаза. В последнем нет ничего удивительного, но неужели она думает, что Мадара применит к ней гендзюцу?  
  
Он и сам не понимает, почему не может. Все-таки, связь? Ярмо благодарности на шее? Странная и нехарактерная для него жалость — пепельно-серая?  
Мадара не понимает, что может его цеплять в ее виде. Розовые волосы, уродливый ожог на руке, который запоминается и угадывается на тонкой руке даже после того, как его сводят, или яркая и ничем не прикрытая ненависть.  
  
Девчонка ненавидит его и перестает это скрывать после того, как он отказывается ее отпустить. Она не плачет, не кричит, но говорит сдавленно и едко — о чести и благодарности, требует никогда к ней не приближаться, это все из-за него, во всем виноват он, не надо трогать грязными руками…  
  
Видят Боги, Мадара не вырубает ее сразу и не приводит в себя затрещиной только потому, что она предназначенная. Рука не поднимается влепить ей отрезвляющую пощечину, чтобы вспомнила, с кем говорит и как говорит. Не поднимается и не поднимется — это ведь предназначенная ему девчонка. Наверное, только поэтому в нем все еще живет вяжущее язык терпение. Или, может, он просто ошеломлен этим напором?  
  
Откуда в ней, крохотной, щуплой и тонкой столько звука? Рука нервно дергается, и предназначенная это замечает, сразу находит этому объяснение.  
  
— Что, ударите? Бейте! — выдыхает она ему в лицо (гораздо ниже) с такой ненавистью, что сводит скулы. — Но не мелочитесь — хорошо приложите! Или вообще убейте. Да, лучше убейте!  
  
Мадара Учиха до этого момента никогда не видел свою предназначенную. Но, такое ощущение, что она видела его уже не раз. Иначе откуда эта непонятная ему агрессия, эта непоколебимая уверенность в том, что он может ее убить?  
Кем бы не была эта девчонка, ей не хватает ума открыть глаза и присмотреться — ее еще никто не тронул и даже не пытается. И он сам стоит, как в чем-то повинный, и слушает это в свою сторону.  
  
Руки чешутся приложить ее об стену госпиталя — легонько, чтобы просто в себя пришла, но Мадара знает, что не сможет. На человека, спасшего его брата, у него не поднимется рука.  
…не в ближайшие пару часов. На предназначенную — никогда вообще.  
  
— Замолчи, — умея обрывать, он не понимает, почему об этом забыл. — Куда ты собираешься уйти?  
  
И без того бледное лицо вообще выцветает. Она смотрит на него потеряно, испуганно, словно видит впервые, вертит головой, подтверждая его мысль — идти никуда.  
  
  
Она появилась из неоткуда и может исчезнуть вникуда — вот о чем думает Мадара. Разве он  _может_ ее отпустить? Для простого человека — эгоистично, для главы клана — позволительно, но он думает, что даже не будь она его предназначенной… все равно никуда бы ее не отпустил.  
  
Она — ирьенин, и это важнее мистической предназначенности, важнее вспыхнувшей на лице Изуны неприязни, важнее недовольства соклановцев.  
По сравнению с ней их клановый лекарь и его ученики — только-только начавшие изучать медицину дети. И если бы ей была нужна защита, помощь и дом, Мадара бы это ей предоставил. Но ей ничего из этого не нужно, она хочет вернуться к себе домой, откуда выпала вся в слезах, ожогах и драной одежде.  
Эгоистично и безжалостно — но Мадара приковывает ее к себе и своему клану, не оставляя шансов.  
  
  
Ее домик — около госпиталя. Там давно никто не живет, но атмосферу жилого помещения посланные служанки наводят за пару часов. Мадара проходит по дому сам, до того, как там появляется его новая владелица, осматривает комнаты, сам не зная, зачем. Дом дышит приятным запахом старого дерева, под босыми ногами поскрипывают темные доски, через раздвинутые седзи видно ясное фиолетово-синее небо. Мадара разворачивается к выходу.  
  
  
Вытаскивать информацию из человека (или из Сенджу) он умеет, но из этой тщедушной девчонки не вытаскивает ничего, кроме откровенного вранья. Она пользуется тем, что он не может причинить ей вреда, знает, что он не может применить к ней гендзюцу, и лжет ему в лицо. Мадара умеет распознавать ложь. В его глазах — сила, которое и не такое подгоняет под власть руки.  
  
У нее дрожат губы, но она все равно выталкивает через них какую-то дикость вроде путешествия сквозь параллельные вселенные.  
Единственное, в чем правда — она никак не связана ни с Хаширамой Сенджу, ни с Тобирамой Сенджу, ни с какими-то другими кланами. У нее нет никакого тайного задания, нет никакой миссии по уничтожению Учих, на что надеется Изуна (этому только дай волю).  
Сакура Харуно не врет, говоря, что не желает никому тут вреда. В ее «никому» он явно не включен.  
  
В его кабинете, где уже смеркается, она смотрится напряженной и крохотной, такую хочется спрятать за сотней дверей — чтобы никто не добрался. Мадара не знает, через что она прошла, и точно не узнает. Девчонка скорее отгрызет себе язык — уже готова себя хоть кистью заколоть, только бы ничего не сказать. Все, что он может — это давить на нее ки и взглядом.  
  
Впрочем, часть правды она говорит.  
  
— Я тут совсем одна.  
  
Мадара видит ее глаза, их тоскливая зелень прикрыта веками. Сгущающиеся сумерки в его кабинете кутают ее фигуру туманным плащом, высвечивают волосы до пепельно-серого. И в этой крохотной и хрупкой, по-детски маленькой фигуре (по сравнению с ним, конечно) ему видится что-то уязвимое, беззащитно-трогательное.  
Мысль наложить на нее гендзюцу давит на плечи, но сам он этого сделать не может, а позволить кому-то вместо себя, — не даст  
  
— Никто тебя здесь не тронет. Делай, что ты умеешь. Лечи. Не пытайся сбежать или причинить кому-то вред, — он пропускает короткую, но многозначительную паузу. — Поняла?  
  
Она кивает медленно, не смотря ему в глаза, ежится в полусумраке.  
Уже что-то.  
  
  
Харуно Сакура отличает больных от симулянтов (а их на порядок больше), ладит с любопытными детьми, умеет лечить старые ранения, переломы, ожоги... Присматривающие за ней соклановцы отмечают ее доброжелательность. Но Мадара, заходящий в госпиталь вместе с Изуной, видит ее колкие и ледяные, как припорошенная инеем трава, глаза.  
Что же. Пусть так. Она, хотя бы, в этом предельно честна.  
  
  
И все-таки она сбегает.  
  
Подбирает удачный момент — когда Мадара собирает отряд для нападения на Сенджу (руки так и чешутся) — и сбегает. Как умудряется выскользнуть из-под охраны, которую он к ней приставляет — вопрос, на который даже эта охрана не знает ответа.  
Мадара обнаруживает ее исчезновение случайно. Всего лишь потому, что одним неясным порывом разворачивается в госпиталь после возвращения. Никто из соклановцев не ранен — бой был отвратительно пресным, и даже Хаширама как-то утратил свой пыл, не видя рядом с ним Изуны.  
  
Изуна — как он-то не уследил? — выглядит виновато, смотрит исподлобья и цедит:  
— Я говорил тебе.  
— Я говорил тебе смотреть за ней, — жестко пресекает это Мадара и закрывает глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Не сказать, что он не ожидает такого. Но все-таки вера в брата и в своих же соклановцев сильнее, чем тонкий укол подсознания: как появилась, так и сбежит.  
Мадара с нарастающим гулом в висках вынужден собрать отряд и возглавить поиски. Она не должна уйти далеко. Что-то внутри него бьется — остро, с хрустом: только бы  _не в сторону Сенджу._  
  
Соклановцы, видя его лицо, напрягаются, и надо сказать, напрягаются справедливо. Мадаре хочется открутить предназначенной голову, и по лицу, видимо, это желание читается.  
След ее чакры он находит легко — но он настолько отрывистый и слабый, что кажется старым. Мадара находит объяснение: у ирьенинов отличный контроль чакры. Минимальный расход. Сейчас это не то, чему он может радоваться. В груди скручивается черный колючий жгут. Когда следы пропадают, Мадара не теряется.  
  
— Прочешите лес. Кто найдет — подайте дымовой сигнал, — коротко бросает он и исчезает в густой листве, не сворачивая с взятого ранее направления.  
  
Что-то подгоняет его, грызет самоконтроль, подпитывает внутреннее пламя злостью. Готов ли он поддаться? Вот сначала найдет, а потом — посмотрит.  
Мелькающие под ногами кряжистые ветви деревьев ведут его дальше, ближе к сбежавшей глупой девчонке. Мадара надеется на это, сверкает шаринганом, стараясь высветить себе впереди хоть что-то — но он не Хьюга.  
  
  
Не удивительно, что он находит ее сам, а не видит взмывший над макушками дряхлых деревьев дымовой сигнал.  
Сначала что-то с треском взрывается, злое, жестокое, застилающее глаза мраком, когда в просвет между листьями, снизу, он цепляется взглядом за мягкий нежно-розовый отблеск. Он подобрался близко. А насколько близко подобраться к границе Сенджу, зайдя с севера, могла она…  
  
Тонкая шея под его пальцами проминается. Шорох впечатавшегося в дерево тела приводит Мадару в чувство, и он ослабляет хватку.  
Девчонка брыкается, пинается, пытается даже извернуться и укусить. Живая.  
  
 _Ж и в а я._  
  
В одном слове столько облегчения, сколько Мадара испытывал только от здорового вида Изуны. Не меньше — точно. Волосы она прячет под темную повязку, но пара прядей выбивается — вот что ее спасло. Мадара вспоминает свое удивление такому цвету и признает: отличный цвет.  
  
— Чего тебе не хватало? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он, не отпуская, и смотрит в злые влажные глаза. — Я не запирал тебя, позволил ходить, где хочешь, общаться, с кем хочешь. Все-таки стоило дать Изуне тебя допросить? Может, вернуть в карцер?  
— Может, просто стоило меня отпустить? — хрипит она, держась за его запястье обеими ладонями. — Я не ваша игрушка!  
— Игрушкой ты была бы у Сенджу, — рявкает он ей в лицо, не сдержавшись, — минут через десять! Если бы я тебя не нашел!  
  
Ее светлая кожа белеет до кипенного оттенка. Она понимает, о чем он говорит, и неуютно ежится, сверкает подозрением, снова пытается освободиться. Только в это раз не чтобы сбежать, а чтобы как-то разорвать расстояние.  
Дать ей сохранить хоть каплю достоинства — роскошь. Особенно после того, как она вытерла ноги об его доверие.  
  
— Убил, если бы мог, — холод в голосе морозит собственное горло и не только его.  
  
Девчонка скукоживается, дышит быстро-быстро; ее пульс под пальцами скачет, дрожит, как и хозяйка. Тонкую шею — сжать чуть крепче и посмотреть, как Сакура Харуно трепыхается и хочет сделать вдох. Мадара и этого не может, только и смотрит в ядовитые и едкие, уязвленно-влажные, глаза.  
  
Отпускает. Пальцы едва разжимаются. Теплый и мягкий след чужой кожи греет, кажется, даже сквозь перчатку.  
  
Она смотрит недоверчиво, потирает шею рукой, проходится по фиолетовым пятнам от его пальцев своими, поджигает зеленый огонь на ладони.  
Замахивается коротко, метя в грудную клетку. Мадару зацепляет только отголоском, но и отголосок отправляет его в ближрастущий дуб. Спина хрустит.  
От второго удара он уходит резко. Земля вспучивается, как от землетрясения, раскалывается.  
  
Эффект неожиданности потерян. Девчонка уже не может застать его врасплох. Не успевает по нему попасть. Но все равно бьет. Крушит все, что попадается под хрупкий маленький кулачок, злится.  
Мадара уворачивается — это несложно. Ее скорость неосопоставима с его. Он может скрутить ее, пока она замахивается. Но она замахивается снова и снова, концентрируя чакру в руках и выпуская ее наружу настоящим природным бедствием.  
  
Со стонами и кряхтеньем рушатся старые деревья, рассыпаются в труху, земля идет трещинами, даже воздух густеет, чтобы прогнуться под чужой ладонью.  
Она пытается достать его всерьез. Но, видимо, понимает, что Мадара может увернуться от всего. Только поэтому связь ее никак не может окоротить.  
Только поэтому Мадара не переходит в нападение сам.  
  
  
Небо рыжеет, становится масляным, и солнце по нему сползает за горизонт медленно и вальяжно.  
  
Она все еще пытается напасть и ударить. Еще не выдохшаяся, но уже доведенная до крайней стадии бешенства. Вот-вот заскрипит зубами и сотрет их в костный порошок.  
Соклановцы благоразумно не подбираются ближе, чем на сотню-две метров, прячутся в листве и следят.  
  
Мадара, достаточно уставший после Хаширамы, после этой скачки не сильно теряет прыткость. Но останавливается ровно в тот момент, когда маленький и кровавый кулачок летит ему прямо в грудную клетку.   
  
 _Бей, ну?_  
  
Сколько ей силы стоит замереть, остановить руку у самого доспеха, Мадара не знает. Но по ее бледному и влажному от пота лицу видно, что достаточно.  
Девчонка дышит тяжело, зло, опускает трясущуюся руку. На землю капает темная кровь.  
  
— Стало легче? — Мадара вздергивает брови, смотря на нее тяжело, прибивая взглядом к искалеченной земле.  
  
Харуно Сакура с ненавидящим лицом топает ногой, раскалывая пространство рядом с ними надвое, разворачивается к нему спиной и бредет к собственноручно поваленному дереву, падает на него и закрывает лицо трясущимися руками.  
Он одним движением руки отсылает собравшихся вокруг соклановцев обратно, в поселение. Ему не нужна помощь для того, чтобы справиться со своей предназначенной. Уж для кого, а для него она опасности не представляет.  
  
— Вставай, — требует он, нависая тенью над усталой и сломанной фигурой. — Пора возвращаться.  
  
Харуно Сакура вздергивает голову, отлепляя от нее руки, смотрит на него с искрящей на зеленой радужке ненавистью и не шевелится. Тыльная сторона ладоней и запястья в кровавых подтеках. Осевшая на влажном лице пыль. Растрепанные волосы и грязная одежда — и где достала штаны?  
  
Мадара, смотря на нее, не может понять:  _кто_  научил ее так применять чакру? Все удары отточены (пускай и проходили мимо) — это видно. Контроль идеальный, словно под эту манеру вести бой. Манера для девушки странная — в лоб. Он встречал женщин-шиноби, и их оружием были яды, иллюзии, изящные иглы-сенбоны, легкие катаны, лески с взрыв-тэгами, но не свои кулаки.   
  
Ирьенин, который не щадит свои руки.  
  
— Кто учил тебя? — спрашивает он, отходя от прежнего требования.  
— Вы не знакомы, — предназначенная, видя выражение его лица, все-таки отвечает, пускай и неохотно, тонко добавляя: — И не познакомитесь.  
— Он мертв? — Мадара следит за ее реакцией внимательно, поигрывает кунаем в ладони.  
  
Девчонка опускает голову, странно вздрагивая, и вытирает ладонями щеки. Плачет?  
  
— Я должна вернуться, — твердо говорит она, не ответив.  
— Ну хватит, — равнодушно отмахивается от ее непримиримого упрямства он и протягивает руку. — Пора возвращаться, скоро начнет темнеть.  
— Я не собираюсь возвращаться, — в ее глазах упрямство приобретает цвет зелени, и Мадара понимает, что этот цвет навсегда останется для него ее отблеском, —  _с_   _вами_.  
— Без меня тебе некуда будет пойти, — он потрясающе спокоен, хотя еще совсем недавно, когда искал ее в клановом лесу, был готов обрушить на ее голову пару огненных шаров. — Ты это знаешь. Я это знаю. К чему этот побег? Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — вскрикивает она, мигом вскакивая с дерева и запрокидывая голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо. — Я вам сто раз повторила, что хочу вернуться домой! Мне ничего от вас не надо! Вы мне не нужны! И я вам тоже! Ваш брат жив, если заключите мир с Сенджу — ирьенин не понадобится, и все будет хорошо!  
  
Мадара смотрит на нее не с позиции главы клана, от которого она сбежала, которому нужен ирьенин, который готов удерживать ее рядом, даже если она против, а — внезапно — с точки зрения обычного человека.  
  
Лицо у нее землистое, осунувшееся, с заострившимся подбородком, а залегшие под глазами тени напоминают ему — его после ранения Изуны. Он не знает, стоит ли показывать ей ту толику сочувствия, на которую он может быть способен.  
  
— Разве ты можешь вернуться? — вместо сочувствия Мадара жалит в больное, кривится холодно и с каким-то ехидством наблюдает, как бледное лицо вытягивается.  
  
Но девчонка не взрывается, опускает плечи и кусает тонкие губы.  
  
— Я найду способ, — наконец-то говорит она и ежится, обнимает себя руками, смотрит искоса.  
— Где его будешь искать? — это даже смешно, и Мадара едва удерживается от смешка.  
— А вам какая разница? — девчонка хмурится и даже отходит на пару шагов назад. — Вы меня отпустите, а я дальше сама.  
  
Этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Мадара усмехается тонко, отдергивает с запястья ткань одежды, показывая ей ее имя, поселившееся на коже мягким росчерком.  
  
— Смирись, — советует он и движется вперед. Она не успевает отшатнуться и обмякает, падая ему в руки. Прислоненное к груди тело кажется ему похожим на сухую ветку — надавишь и треснет. Поэтому он с ней осторожен, а не забрасывает на плечо, как мешок.  
  
Пара дней в карцере помогут ей немного прийти в себя.


	5. Кацуки. G. Юмор, повседневность. Нет, ну разве это не интереснее?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> проще всего мне писать Кацуки. Это просто отдых от всяких там старших Учих.   
> спустя месяц после того, как Кацуки пошла в ученицы.   
> осторожно, страшное слово: пацифист.

Кацуки совсем не глупая, и госпожа Учиха (она же Сакура-сэнсей) ей об этом говорит, как о чем-то решенном, будто есть уровень, ниже которого теперь уже не упасть. Кацуки это приводит в восторг, она тут же решает, что « _не глупая_ » — это  _почти «очень умная»_ , а значит, у нее все получится.  
  
Но пока получается только держать листочки на лбу, щеках, шее и носу одновременно. Госпожа Учиха оказывается… человеком! Настоящим, самым натуральным человеком! Никакого потайного шкафа с чужими сердцами в стеклянных банках у нее в госпитале. Никаких кувшинов с густой кровью. Никакие клыки она не прячет, и хвоста лисьего нет. Уж если кому и знать, то ей! Она с Сакурой-сэнсей уже целый месяц занимается.  
  
Юми-чан, правда, не верит и считает, что госпожа Учиха ее околдовала. Кацуки с каждым днем надеется, что какой-нибудь умный взрослый — например, папа — услышит, как Юми-чан рассуждает на тему «где прячет хвосты госпожа Учиха?» и объяснит ей, что все это ерунда. Раз Юми-чан слушает только взрослых.  
  
Вообще, знай взрослые о госпоже Учихе чуть больше, то они бы не сплетничали так сильно, считает тетя. Тетя, конечно, умная и хитрая (особенно когда хотела ткань на новое праздничное кимоно). Но Кацуки понятия не имеет, как узнать хоть немного о госпоже Учихе. Не для того, чтобы кому-то рассказать. Так. Просто.   
  
Она любит смотреть в небо и о чем-то мечтать (и улыбка у нее была такая странная-странная), она точно любит Мадару-сама (он держал ее за руку, Кацуки видела!), она умеет растирать между пальцами камни (это было секретом) и считает, что всем нужен мир (это было секретом тоже, даже для Кацуки, к слову).  
  
Ладно небо, ладно мечтать, ладно Мадара-сама (она же его предназначенная, значит, нужно), камни… ну ладно, это ведь полезно, если кто будет обижать. Но мир? С Сенджу?  
Кацуки машинально морщит курносый нос, вспоминая рассказы старших. Сенджу жуткие, страшные, подлые и мерзкие. Как с ними — и мир?   
Об этом как-то бормотал старый лекарь с мутными глазами, но правда Сенджу он называл по-другому. Папа Кацуки потом перевел, что это значило, и попросил такие слова забыть.  
  
Кацуки знает, что не все взрослые умные, но старые взрослые просто обязаны были быть умными. Поэтому, она с интересом прислушивается к бормотанию старого лекаря, пока госпожа Учиха не просит его прекратить совращать молодое поколение. Старый лекарь тогда смотрит на нее своими мутными глазами и с кряхтеньем разворачивается, собравшись наведаться к таким же старикам, как и он, чтобы «вспомнить павших».  
  
— Никакого уважения к традициям и клановым заветам, — бормочет он госпоже Учихе напоследок.  
— Уважайте себе на здоровье, только потом с больным желудком не приходите. В вашем возрасте нельзя столько пить, — госпожа Учиха умеет говорить так, что у людей отпадает желание с ней спорить.  
  
Кацуки вздыхает, смотря в сгорбленную спину лекаря, и вспоминает, что один из его учеников погиб в бою совсем недавно.  
  
— Почему вы их защищаете, этих Сенджу? — она отрывается от свитка с описанием пищеварительного процесса, недовольная тем, что слова глупой Йоко-сан оказались правдой (надо же, мир!). — Они враги. Они убивают нас.  
— Вот еще. Кого я и защищаю, так это тебя и твое учебное время! — госпожа Учиха опасно щурится и хлопает по столу ладонью. — Маленькая ты еще для таких излияний.  
  
Кацуки, которая ну вот совсем не маленькая, насупившись, снова тыкается взглядом в свиток. Но совсем скоро о нем забывает, потому что вспоминает что-то гораздо интереснее, чем описание кишечника.  
Об этом она слышала не от Юми-чан, которая грозила вырасти в новую Аи-сан, а от Тоширо-сан. Тоширо-сан, грозный и суровый, как-то раз роняет в сторону госпожи Учихи странное слово, не заметив Кацуки.  
  
 _Пацифистка_.  
  
Кацуки, естественно, не знает, у кого еще спросить, как если не у тети. Тетя снисходительно поясняет, подкрашивая брови:  
— Это человек, который не хочет воевать.  
  
— Трус, — добавляет снисходительно Юми-чан спустя пару часов, когда слышит о новом слове и его расшифровке.  
  
Кацуки багровеет от возмущения, но никак его не выплескивает. Сакура-сэнсей не такая. Вот уж кто, а она — не трусиха! Если она не хочет воевать, может… может, там, где госпожа Учиха, всегда было мирно? Если всегда мирно, то врагов нет, сражаться не надо и не хочется…  
  
  
— Сакура-сэнсей, а вы правда из мира, где нет войны? — Кацуки отлипает от свитка снова, с любопытством вглядываясь в лицо госпожи Учихи.  
  
Нет, ну разве это не интересней, чем свитки?  
  
Госпожа Учиха отвлекается от раскладывания на кожаном отрезе чехла блестящих инструментов, из-за которых совсем недавно спорила с лекарем, и разворачивается к ней. Кацуки с замиранием сердца рассматривает странное отрешенное выражение лица обычно улыбчивой и доброй Сакуры-сэнсей.  
  
— Это неправда, — мягко отвечает она, и уголок ее губ странно дергается вниз.  
  
Кацуки видит схожесть — с отцом — и ежится от налетевшего ледяного ветерка, которому в пропахшем травами госпитале совершенно неоткуда взяться.  
Отец был таким же, на вид спокойным и добрым с ней, как и раньше, но Кацуки знала: он  _не улыбается_ , а кривится. Дядю сжигают на погребальном костре на закате. Улыбка отца больше никогда не дергает уголки вверх, только кривит их — вниз.  
  
— Значит, вы тоже были на войне? — Кацуки, навострив уши, округляет глаза и даже сползает со своего высокого табурета, подбираясь ближе.  
  
Сакура-сэнсей рассказывает редко, но если и говорит, то очень интересно. Кацуки ни с кем не делится историей о светлом мальчике, который хотел стать самым сильным и важным человеком в поселении, молчит и про красивую, но глупую девочку, которая не тренировалась, а только и растила волосы, не рассказывает никому про лучшего друга светлого мальчика, который сбился с пути. Это их общий, как надеется Кацуки,  _Секрет_.  
  
— Была, — Сакура-сэнсей смотрит сквозь нее жутким и тоскливым взглядом, вспоминая что-то, и качает головой. — Но сейчас, наверное, войны не будет… Я надеюсь.  
  
Госпожа Учиха кажется ей совсем старой, как тот лекарь или как отец. Есть что-то такое скользкое и неуютное, холодное, внутри Сакуры-сэнсей. Кацуки становится не по себе, словно она видит не госпожу Учиху, а кого-то другого, совсем чужого.  
Кацуки опускает взгляд на свиток и учит, что за чем идет, для чего что нужно и как это друг от друга отличить.   
  
Холодок вскоре проходит, и пищеварительная система кажется совсем скучной, а Сакура-сэнсей — не такой жуткой.  
  
Нет, ну разве это не интересней?  
  
— Сакура-сэнсей, тогда откуда вы? Все столько говорят, но никто точно не знает, — Кацуки все же не может сдержать любопытство и задает вопрос спустя пару минут пристального изучения рисунка толстой кишки. — И такое говорят, что у папы уши вянут!  
— Ой, не говори, даже слушать не хочу! Если уж у твоего папы уши вянут, то пожалей мои, нам с ними еще как-то жить, — Сакура-сэнсей фыркает и снова становится солнечной госпожой Учиха.  
— Папа как-то живет, — бормочет себе под нос Кацуки и вспоминает лицо отца, когда он в очередной раз нашел Юми-чан неподалеку от Аи-сан. Уши вяли, но уже не у него, а у Аи-сан.  
  
       _Аи-сан, глупая сплетница, умеет краснеть,_  с сытой ехидцей думает Кацуки.  
  
— Если ты не прекратишь увиливать, то я попрошу Мадару-сама тебя проэкзаменовать, — госпожа Учиха щурит светлые глаза-полумесяцы хитро.  
  
У Кацуки растет холодный ком в животе.  
  
— Я учу! — вскрикивает она и снова упирается носом в рисунок.


	6. Сакура. PG-13. Ангст, Hurt/comfort. Пожалуйста, на возврат.

Выжигает, ослепляет, рвет, перекручивает и швыряет кому-то в руки, кого она разглядывает не сразу — глаза от бессилия слезятся. Должна была упасть в лаково-рыжую бурлящую лаву одного из измерений кроличьей богини, падает же куда-то, где над головой яркое небо…  
…и где кто-то ее  _ловит_.  
  
Сакура сначала обмирает, округляя глаза, рассматривает такое знакомое лицо. Черные глаза с наледью оцепенения медленно сужаются, рассматривая ее в ответ.  
Она понимает не сразу, а когда понимает — взрывается: кричит, пинается, выкручивается, готова даже кусаться, только дайте, что кусать. И вот — оцепенение проходит. Ее вбивают в землю, мгновенно выкручивают руки, смотрят жуткими глазами в лицо так, будто примериваются, как лучше убить.  
  
Это же он,  _он_! Все, что с ними случилось, из-за него! Из-за этого сумасшедшего Учихи, решившего, что миру не хватает мира. Но только не нормального, адекватного, с союзами и объединениями, а иллюзорного. Луны им красной не хватает!  
  
…и сил ведь нет. Ничего. Тусклое и громкое ощущение полной беспомощности. Сакура готова кричать, требовать вернуть ее обратно, раствориться в лаве — но не лежать вот так, вмятой в каменную дорожку одним из самых сильных шиноби мира.  
Что ее сопротивление?  
В шею впиваются твердые пальцы, и Сакура до черного щелчка перед глазами уверяется: это конец.  
  
  
Но почему-то приходит в себя.  
  
Темный каменный мешок не дает никакой информации, руки связаны, ноги тоже, чакру как заблокировали…  
Сакура давится своей беспомощностью и дышит глубоко, гоня от себя слезы и панику. Тихо, спокойно, вдох. Привыкшее к сумраку зрение выхватывает фигуру одновременно со слухом, уловившим стук. Она не одна в этом подземелье. По влажной коже бегут колкие мурашки. Внутри сводит.  
  
Незаметная дверь отходит в сторону, пропуская рыжий квадрат на пол.  
  
Фигура второго обитателя ее камеры просвечивается. Кто-то, кто открыл дверь, заглядывает внутрь, смотрит на Сакуру — ей видны алые всполохи в глазницах. На мгновение ее ослепляет. Рыжий бьет по зрительному центру, ввинчивается раскаленной иглой в мозг.  
Так в камере появляется факел. Сакура вжимается спиной во влажный камень стены, прячет глаза, смотря на пляшущие по полу чернильные тени, видит только чужие ноги, замершие напротив нее.  
  
Яркий свет факела исчезает, вместо него остается желтый огонек свечи. Дверь с шумом закрывается.  
  
Сакура остается один на один с каменными стенами и собственным ужасом.  
По затекшим ногам ползет рой колючек. В груди словно воспламенили взрыв-тэг. Нещадно дерет левое запястье. В голове клубок склизких мыслей, и все они, как одна, темные и жуткие. Где она? Кто эти люди? Почему Учиха Мадара такой… молодой?  
Она с трудом вспоминает первые мгновения: выпад, чтобы ее поймать (а только потом удар об землю), стеклянный взгляд угольно-черных глаз…  
  
       _Учиха Мадара меня что, не узнал,_  с неверием шмыгает носом Сакура.  
  
Учиха-мать-его-Мадара ее не узнал! Либо у него плохая память на лица, либо он сделал вид. Зачем? Почему? Что это? Где она? Какое-то альтернативное измерение, где… где — что? Где Учиха Мадара еще молодой, весь клан, кажется, живет и пахнет…  
А как ей домой? И что, что там Кагуя? Там и Наруто тоже, посмотрим, кто кого!  
  
Честно пытаясь прийти в себя и начать мыслить (а не истерить), Сакура кусает губы, внутреннюю сторону щек, ерзает на холодном камне (там под ней что-то подстелено), нервно трясется и готовится. К чему? К чему угодно.  
В голове такой бардак, что просто не за что цепляться — все обрывки, какие-то непонятные вырезки, не складывающиеся в одно.  
  
       _Ты куноичи,_  кусает нижнюю губу Сакура и старается сдержать подступившие слезы, _ты не сопля._  
  
  
Чужие шаги она слышит еще до того, как дверь камеры открывается. Гулкие, уверенные, раскатистые — буквально громовые — и она знает, чьи.  
Она же не думала, что про нее забудут?  
  
Внутрь он входит стремительно, чуть ли не врывается, недолго рассматривает ее — жалко напрягшуюся, втиснувшуюся в стену — леденящим кожу взглядом и вышвыривает из камеры второго Учиху одним движением головы.  
Что-то спрашивает.  
  
Но Сакура не слышит, она просто видит, как дверь за его спиной закрывается и оставляет их один на один. Внутри позорно дрожит холодный и скользкий, как эти стены, страх, и с ним ничего не сделать. Это сильнее нее, сильнее привитого Цунаде-сама самообладания, просто сильнее.  
  
Она дышит быстро, смотрит ему в лицо и молчит. Что сказать? Знает, да, но и что. Он ее — нет. Ошибки быть не может.  
  
Куда она вообще попала?  
  
Хочется спросить, но горло сводит болезненной судорогой. Глаза слезятся, а пламя свечи не дает рассмотреть его, высокого, с широким разворотом плеч, за которыми наверняка рукоять катаны (или что там он использует?), как следует.  
Их расстояние — пара шагов, а он и его сокращает. Сакуре некуда врастать, негде прятаться, потому что он вот-вот начнет наступление. Сакура уже чувствует лезвие под подбородком, готовится умереть вот-вот, кажется, дрожит.  
  
На белом и заострившемся лице ни эмоции. Он владеет ситуацией. Даже тени тут ему, наверное, подчиняются.  
А тени прячут ее от пронзительного тяжелого взгляда. Сакура не может ответить, у нее сводит горло, сводит что-то под ребрами — тесно, с хрустом — и не дает вдохнуть. Она только и может, что грызть губы и надеяться, что… что он ее просто убьет.  
  
— Откуда ты взялась? — что-то в его спокойном тоне заставляет ее покрыться холодным потом.  
  
       _Как бы так помягче сказать,_  мелькает в голове неуместная мыслишка как предвестник близкого конца.  
  
— Расскажи, — Учиха Мадара плавно опускается на корточки напротив нее, скользит бесстрастным взглядом по ее телу.  
  
На его доспехе дрожат мутно-желтые отблески пламени. Вся фигура — сосредоточение силы. Даже если бы была чакра… Сакура пытается дышать. Лицом к лицу. Некуда спрятаться. Глаз не отвести. Запястье вспыхивает огнем.  
Что-то подходит к дыхательным путям изнутри, скребет стенки горла, царапает нёбо.  
  
— Я не знаю, — выдавливает она из себя правду, пускай и знает, что ей вряд ли поверят. — Я, — губы едва не сбиваются в гримасу, — упала.  
— Откуда ты могла упасть, если приземлилась на меня? — он как гипнотизирует ее взглядом, подергивает пальцами, повисшими в воздухе, вот-вот вцепится в горло.  
  
Сакура не может, не может открыть рот, у нее внутри ураган. Как же хочется ударить и стать невидимкой одновременно. Инстинкт и шиноби, и ее собственный. Тени впитываются под кожу, горячат кровь, не впускают внутрь самообладание.  
  
Она — шиноби, и только это понимание не дает ей разреветься тут, как в золотые тринадцать.  
  
Внутри разрастается ненависть. Тяжелая и склизкая, мутная, желтоватая, как гной из старой влажной раны. И это спасает от позорных слез, от ответа, от… от него ее спасает хлопок двери, заявление, что Изуна-сама умирает… На Учиху Мадару это действует ударом — по невозмутимому лицу бежит рябь чего-то нестерпимого.  
И в голове вспыхивает план. Если это какой-то зеркальный мир, отстающий от их мира на сотню лет...  
  
— Я могу помочь! — надламываясь, выдавливает она из себя, стараясь убедить это чудовище.  
  
Когда он вскидывает руку и прорезает сталью пространство, Сакура сначала  _не верит_ , что  _больно не ей_. Молодой Учиха корчится на полу, баюкая ногу, и ей нужно всего лишь залечить его рану. Веревки разрезаны, чакра снова в зоне доступа.  
Если что-то внутри и распускается, так это уверенность в себе. Жесткая и горячая. Не подведет. Руки только почему-то дрожат, складывая печати.  
Медчакра концентрируется в ладонях за долю секунды, служит дополнительным источником освещения… Сакура цепляется взглядом за какую-то грязь на своем левом запястье.  
  
Голову отключает.  
  
У нее тоже есть соулмейт, имейте в виду, присмотритесь как следует к запястью. Посмотрите на имя, икните и заткнитесь, потому что ее соулмейт — Учиха. Не тот, правда, на которого она рассчитывала. Хотя, чего рассчитывать — не зря же Саске-кун скрывает свое запястье напульсником…  
  
Шестнадцать — гладкая светлая кожа, ни намека на проступающую чернильную вязь. Нет ощущения причастия, того самого, от которого на глазах то ли слезы, то ли туман, а внутри жарко и бьется: ты с нами, ты такая же.  
  
Сакура водит руками бездумно над легкой раной. Трещит, расходясь на куски, чувствует только полную и ледяную безысходность. Летящий в лоб кунай — ощущения такие же.  
Это не так должно было быть, не так… Не он.  _Почему_?  
  
Да это же какая-то чушь… он родился на сто лет раньше, чем она! Нет. Нет, пожалуйста. Может, он не знает?..  
  
Сакура гасит чакру на ладонях, бесстрастно смотря на результат своих стараний.  
  
Удовольствия от проделанной работы нет. Есть лед под языком и ворох мыслей в голове.  
  
…она, видимо, и жива только из-за этой метки.  
  
— Этого достаточно, или вы кого-то еще хотите покалечить? — срывается с губ само собой, и Сакура даже этого не пугается.  
  
Ее уже ударили так, что не встать, не склеиться.  
Локоть стискивают больно, вздергивают на ноги, ставят рядом с собой. Даже шарахнуться не выходит, настолько внутри все обморозилось.  
  
— Попробуешь сбежать — убью, — кратко описывает перспективу назревшего шанса он.  
Убить не убьет. Но кто знает, что может с ней сделать? Сакура не станет узнавать.  
  
  
Взять себя в руки — усилие нечеловеческое. Она справляется. Но не помнит — серьезно, совсем — как лечит Изуну Учиху (кажется, он принял ее за Сенджу). Мельком замечает сходство с Саске, неприязненный взгляд, неприятную рану. Спину жжет взгляд его старшего брата. Что-то говорит, что-то делает, но на выходе получает темный шрам, выносит вердикт, запрокидывая голову. Лицо Учихи Мадары белое, будто обточенный кусок мрамора, едва ли человеческое. От этого становится жутко — до мелких мурашек на коже.  
Он не отводит от нее взгляда, смотрит, как если бы чего-то ждет, и Сакура разлепляет ссохшиеся губы. Все, что могла, она сделала.   
  
— Отпустите меня.  
  
Это не то, что она хотела сказать. Надо было начать с аргументов, с того, что она вообще тут оказалась случайно, а теперь, когда помогла, может…  
  
— Нет, — холодно и приговором звучит в ответ.  
  
Пожалуйста, нет, нет-нет-нет… Почему это он — тот самый худший сценарий, который она не успела просчитать?  
  
Вот-вот внутри обрушится темное звездное небо надежды, которое она сама себе нарисовала, раскрасила, влепила вместо искр звезд искры блесток и водрузила над головой. Сакура где-то внутри себя взрывается. Ноги сами распрямляются, внутри все перекручивается от сгустка эмоций.  
  
От ненависти — к своей метке, чужому ненавистному имени на запястье, к этому чудовищу, к самой себе — в глазах рябит. Она не слышит, что говорит, наверное, что-то очень обидное, мерзкое, ядовитое, обвиняющее. Что-то ведет ее в сторону грани, которую не стоит переступать.  
Рука взмывает в воздух, рушит его спокойствие, болит от чужих пальцев, впившихся в запястье.  
  
— Что ты сможешь мне сделать? — Учиха Мадара, чудовище в человечьей коже, смотрит на нее глазами-дырами, растирает пальцем свое имя на ее запястье, и этот контакт хочется разорвать. — А что сделают с тобой за пределами клана Учиха? У нас достаточно врагов. Я не могу подвергать ни свою предназначенную, ни такого ирьенина опасности. Ты спасла моего брата, и я о тебе позабочусь.  
  
В этом его «позабочусь» ей чудится оттенок предупреждения.  
  
— Ненавижу, — со всей своей прямой и горячей честностью шипит Сакура ему в невозмутимое лицо, привставая на носочки и чуть клонясь вперед.  
  
Честно? Честно. Пускай подавится, ублюдок. Соулмейт? Нахрен такого соулмейта. Нахрен эту предназначенность.  
  
— Как угодно, — тонкие губы дергаются в усмешке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ответочка к "В самый нужный момент".  
> Я честно боюсь не справиться с такой Сакурой, которая должна быть канонной, но у меня в общем-то всегда оос...


	7. Сакура. PG-13. Ангст, Hurt/comfort, повседневность. О бессмысленном.

Можно ли все оставить? Осознать и принять, что твое время кончилось, и что ты сейчас где-то на его обочине, где-то в стороне, не видишь даже, что происходит — так можно?  
Сакура не может поверить и успокоиться — мечется и пытается вспомнить, что было до, что могло к этому привести, думает, как все вернуть.  
В голове словно прошелся тайфун, сметая мысли в одну кучу. Она не может разобраться — ей попросту не хватает свободного времени.  
  
Сначала, конечно, идет допрос. Сакура, не питая никаких надежд, ждет боли, какой-нибудь мозгодробительной иллюзии, но Мадара Учиха говорит с ней сам, не используя действенные методы, точнее — не перекладывая их использование на чужие плечи.  
  
В его кабинете — преддождевая духота, последние лучи заходящего рыжего солнца на деревянном полу, темнота над потолком.  
Ей не стоит бояться — для этого уже поздно, но. Но Сакура все равно прячет взгляд, сжимает челюсти и старается выровнять дыхание, пускай и совсем ни к чему храбриться (ему все видно).  
  
Он — сгусток темноты с огненными искрами, человек-противоречие, человек без рамок, человек, который мог бы убить ее за секунду. Как же он бесится, наверное, зная, что не может.  
  
Чтобы не развивать эти мысли, Сакура повторяет себе:  _нельзя дать ему узнать._ Кто знает, что у него в голове щелкнет? Может, придет к плану Цукуеми на пару лет раньше, может, не придет вообще. Рисковать?  
  
Нет.  
  
У нее нет хитай-атэ, никакой символики на одежде, даже зеленый жилет остался где-то… где-то.  
Впервые Сакура радуется, что не относится к какому-либо клану. Попробуй, объясни, что ты не враг, если фамилия у тебя, допустим, Сенджу или Хьюга. Это спасает ее — но не слишком сильно.  
  
Впрочем, она упрямая. Концентрат правды ему вывести из нее не удается. Колени шарнирные, трясутся, будто от ударов током, от слабости сводит тело, и даже — на секунду, целую слабую секунду! — хочется все рассказать. Только бы свернулась бушевавшая вокруг нее враждебная и ядовитая чакра. Ежась, она прячется от пронзительного, как осенний ветер, взгляда и опускает голову. Ей нечем все объяснить, и как объяснить и это — вопрос. Его не задашь, над ним задумаешься, но не найдешь ответа.  
  
Внутри Сакуры — ураган, стихийное бедствие, огонь и хлещущий с беззвездного неба дождь, пылевая буря и снежный буран. Сакура — это концентрат паники, вот-вот вырвется это наружу, и от этого не поздоровится ей самой.  
Его настоящее — для нее далекое прошлое. Ее настоящее для него — фронт воспитательных работ во имя мира. Даже если это параллельный мир. Она давит из дрожащих губ версию о параллельным мирах, в которую не верит и сама (потому что в голове растет подозрение, что это — прошлое) и искренне надеется: пускай так повезло параллельной вселенной, а не прошлому.  
  
Только бы не прошлое.  
…если это все-таки прошлое — то…  
  
Что она здесь изменит еще, если останется?  
  
Изуна Учиха жив, и никто не знает, никакой аналитик вам не скажет, в какую сторону все обернется при двух живых братьях Учиха. Никто не знает, как изменится мир, если катана Тобирамы Сенджу ставит точку.  
Сакура предпочитает выкидывать такие мысли из головы — слишком уж панику поднимают.  
  
  
Он вряд ли верит ей и ее версии о альтернативных мирах, потому что меняет густую черноту радужки на красный туман. Неприятный страх щекочет шею кончиком пера.  
Энергия, бушующая вокруг, давит на плечи, заставляет согнуться, и Сакура сгибается, сжимается в нервный комок, смотрит исподлобья.  
  
Ей нельзя паниковать, а лучше прикинуться дурой, этому-то учиться долго не надо.  
  
Она не желает зла Учихам, не связана с этими-вашими Сенджу (правда, потому что Цунаде еще не родилась), ничего не планирует и не замышляет, просто хочет вернуться домой.  
В его черной необъятной тени сложно говорить. Сакура держит себя прямой, с вздернутой головой, на одном голом усилии. Усилие, как акт веры в себя, истончается.  
Она не ловится на скользких вопросах о Сенджу (ей не нравится, что он хочет все объяснить шпионажем), не ловится на мелочах вроде семьи, прошлого места жительства, мельком упоминая, что бесклановая.  
  
— Я тут совсем одна, — вместо ответа на очередной скользкий вопрос сообщает она и чувствует желание усесться прямо на пол.  
  
Это правда. Даже хорошо, что правда. Они все и без нее справятся, Саске-кун и Наруто, они всегда справлялись. Отлично, что их тут нет. Потому что есть кому встать и навалять Кагуе там.  
  
Нужно быть рациональной, смотреть на выгоду и радоваться тому, что вообще выжила, но Сакура не может. Внутри холодно, до ужаса тоскливо и страшно. Этот лед внутри прорастает из тканей и подбирается к солнечному сплетению. Она не может остановить его сама, а больше и некому.  
  
Учиха Мадара смотрит на нее испытывающе, пронзительно, становясь одной из жутких теней своего кабинета, пускай его глаза черные-черные, без красной искры.  
Он изящно не оставляет ей выхода:  
— Никто тебя здесь не тронет. Делай, что ты умеешь. Лечи. Не пытайся сбежать или причинить кому-то вред, — Учиха Мадара ставит четкую точку, уверенно и привычно. — Поняла?  
  
Сакура кивает, смотря в пол, и совсем по-детски скрещивает за спиной пальцы.  
  
  
Если в начале Сакура надеется на ту самую комнатку с каменными стенами, то ошибается.  
Она получает в свое пользование в тот же день небольшой домик рядом с их местным госпиталем, личную служанку (вот и надсмотрщица). Как оказывается позже — в передвижениях по территории ее никто не ограничивает.  
  
Служанка, темноволосая и черноглазая, типичная Учиха, кратко представляется (зовите меня Цугуми, госпожа) и сразу начинает благоустройство: откуда-то притаскивает ей новую одежду и мелочи для жизни вроде гребня, мыла, посуды…  
Сакура только и может, что беспомощно следить за ее мелькающей по дому невысокой и плотной фигурой взглядом и выдавить, что никакая она не госпожа, а просто Сакура.  
  
— Как скажете, госпожа, — невозмутимо отвечает Цугуми на просьбу, чем доводит ее до нервного тика.  
  
В ее время служанки — это какой-то анахронизм, присущий дайме и важным-важным персонам, не способным завязать на себе пояс или обуться самостоятельно.  
  
— Приказ Мадары-сама, — на протесты отвечает Цугуми и складывает руки на груди, всем видом советуя обращаться с недовольством к нему. — Вам бы помыться, госпожа, да переодеться.  
  
Вместо ванной тут — теплая вода и ковшик, а после — чан с теплой водой. В этом деле удается переупрямить Цугуми и вымыться самой.   
Вода пахнет приятно — травами. Сакура там засыпает и просыпается от того, что ее зовут.  
  
  
— Госпожа, вода остыла, — Цугуми возвышается над чаном темной фигурой, смотрит каким-то снисходительным прищуром, разглядывая Сакуру без стеснения и с каким-то жалостливым интересом.  
— А, да, спасибо… — бормочет она и ежится под этим взглядом, раздражаясь.  
  
Ее закутывают в полотенце — отрез белой ткани, вытирают насухо, как какую-то куклу, заворачивают в ткань легкой летней темно-синей юкаты.  
  
— С волосами у вас беда, госпожа, — цокает помощница, похлопывая гребнем по раскрытой ладони. — Кто же вас так обкорнал?  
  
Сакура дышит глубже и чувствует подступающий к левому глазу нервный тик, думая, что весь этот консерватизм пришибет ее еще до того, как она попытается отсюда сбежать. В том, что попытается, сомнений нет.  
  
Первую ночь она плачет чуть ли не до утра, хотя и обещает себе ранее так не делать.  
  
  
Она не знает, что ее бесит больше: местное отношение к медицине, местный квалифицированный лекарь и его ученики или весь госпиталь.  
  
Если лекарь сначала и смотрит на нее, как на божество, то после вопросов о лекарствах, профилактике заболеваний, реабилитации, работе с населением и методиках обучения воображаемое сияние ками вокруг нее заметно тускнеет.  
Идет лечиться тот, кто умирает, а остальные по домам или в крайнем случае. Вон, повитуха есть, она с населением и работает. Что еще за методики? Он обучает, как его отец обучал, а он — как его отец. Память, свитки времен сотворения мира, сомнительные методы.  
  
— Если у вас военное время, то почему нельзя украсть вместе с языком и какого-нибудь медика? — ворчит она, рассматривая эти-самые свитки.  
— Госпожа, думаете, так просто кого-то из этих сволочей поймать? А когда ловишь — они сами себя  _и_... — лекарь прищелкивает языком, смотря на нее, как на глупую. — Да и как врагу своих людей доверишь лечить?  
  
Сакура не озвучивает, что можно вообще-то выпытать методики и что она, вообще-то, враг, так что их обожаемый Мадара-сама — новатор. Вместо этого со вздохом смотрит на рецепты отваров от кашля и боли в желудке. Хоть с травами тут нет проблем.  
Представляя масштаб работ, хватается за голову. Не то чтобы ее действительно волновало все это, но если и есть способ выйти из состояния подвешенности, то это работа. Сакура лезет в ученицы к самой принцессе Сенджу, когда узнает, что она возвращается в деревню, а потом становится Хокаге. Сакура сбивает руки об макивару, Сакура отжимается сотни раз, Сакура улучшает контроль…  
  
Тут остается — разбирать старые свитки, смотреть, где какие травы, где какие инструменты, как тут вообще работать…  
Нет, все-таки когда у руля деревни (или клана) стоит медик, то и отношение к этой области совсем другое.  
  
  
Госпиталь — одним словом, морг. Он для работы с живыми не предназначен, сюда только умирать и приходить. Но люди идут. К ней. Посмотреть.  
  
Сакура обнаруживает, что вокруг здания вьются дети и что самые любопытные тут — девушки ее возраста и старушки под семьдесят. Она спокойно выносит вердикты, осматривает всякие переломы, синяки и прочее, что может попасться под руку в любой стайке детей.  
  
Ей жутко неловко работать с самими Учихами. Потом оказывается, что обычные люди. И любопытные, и мрачные, и опасающиеся врачей (возможно, справедливо), и не доверяющие «этой вашей зеленой чакре»…  
Первые дни Сакура просто тонет в этом людском круговороте. Всем она интересна, всем интересно — как это, лечить чакрой, как Сенджу? Кто-то даже интересуется подозрительно:  _не бастард ли?_  
  
— Ну постыдился бы, старик! — один из учеников лекаря, молчаливый и хмурый Мамору, смотрит на любопытного с искрящим возмущением. — Держи язык за зубами и смотри, чтобы до Мадары-сама не дошло, что ты тут треплешь!  
— А ты пойди и донеси, — любопытный Учиха лет за сорок смотрит одним глазом на Мамору, вторым на Сакуру и ухмыляется.  
— Если вы здоровы, то будьте добры, — вмешивается она и твердо указывает ладонью на выход.  
  
Живая очередь, притихшая на время спора, одобрительно шумит.  
  
— Вы не обижайтесь, — Мамору, как и все остальные, упорно отказывается называть ее по имени и на «ты». — Дурак просто.  
  
Ну и что тут ответить?  
  
  
Изуна Учиха и его ранение требуют внимания. Но приходит он сам, вместе с братом, и Сакура старается не скрипеть зубами, выглядеть сдержанно. Осматривая шрам, она не видит никакого ухудшения, о чем сообщает. Но само состояние младшего брата Учихи Мадары сдержанно истощенное, и она советует отдых, полезную пищу и никаких сражений.  
Изуна ощутимо скрипит зубами.  
  
Сакура рассматривает его, вспоминает Саске-куна. Есть у них что-то схожее. Никак не понять, что. То ли эта надменность, то ли форма лица…  
На ее рассматривание Учиха Изуна отвечает прямым и жутким взглядом. Все-таки схожесть очевидна. Сакура с болью в груди вспоминает Саске-куна и тут же загоняет воспоминание как можно дальше и глубже в себя.  
  
Изуна уходит первым.  
  
— Тебе всего хватает? — спрашивает ее Учиха Мадара небрежно, оставаясь в дверях. — Никто не беспокоит?  
  
За исключением того, что она оказывается непонятно где и даже не может уйти, а ее «работодатель» — в будущем психопат-идеалист, нет.  
  
Сакура сдерживается от ядовитого отклика усилием воли, смотрит ему куда-то за плечо (и старается не очень кривить лицо) и деревянно отвечает:  
— Все в порядке.  
  
На этом его интерес, слава Ками-сама, кончается. Сакура смотрит в широкую спину с клановым моном на одежде и скребет ногтями ладони. Кажется, что имя на запястье жжется.  
  
  
Много детей, много притворяющихся, много сплетен — как минимум, про бастарда — и много тех, кого буквально притаскивают на себе родственники. Люди с застарелыми травмами, в основном, списанные со счетов вояки, не любят лечиться, смотрят на нее волками, хмуро и жестко, подвергают все сомнению и очень удивляются, когда получают результат.  
  
Сакура исправляет неправильно сросшиеся кости, восстанавливает связки на руках и ногах, выводит остатки яда из организма, осматривает старые и плохозаживающие раны…  
Заняться есть чем, и это помогает отвлечься. Сакура узнает новое, постепенно привыкает к невозмутимой Цугуми, к юкатам вместо привычного обмудирования (кстати, находит свои старые штаны и отстирывает, чтобы спрятать подальше от Цугуми), но никак не может привыкнуть к тому, кто ее соулмейт.  
  
Привыкнуть сложно, хотя видит она его достаточно часто — ни один осмотр Изуны не обходится без него. Сакура старается абстрагироваться и отодвигать неприязнь, но все равно никак не может заставить себя смотреть ему в лицо.  
Не похоже, что он замечает это, но Сакура все равно старается почаще находиться к нему полубоком или вообще спиной, а говорить вежливо и отстранено. Во избежание.  
  
Она постепенно начинает различать, кто где, и понимает: за ней  _присматривают_.  
Чтобы понять, кто, приходится потратить пару дней. Ничего удивительного, на самом деле. Не могли же ее без наблюдения тут оставить?  
Впрочем, наблюдает и она. И однажды слышит, что скоро будет вылазка. Она не подает виду, что слышала, ничем не выдает своей радости и целую ночь планирует, как бы выбраться мимо патрульных на границах…  
  
Сакура, расчесывая короткие волосы гребнем, щурится в стену. План побега складывается в голове гладким и ладным.  
  
  
Выбирается, скрыв чакру, скрыв яркие волосы под болотным отрезом ткани. Цугуми думает, что она в госпитале, а оставшийся в госпитале старик-лекарь (Мамору уходит вместе с отрядом, а второй, Юшики, отсыпается после целой ночи пьянки) занимается какой-то особой настойкой, ему не до какой-то чужачки. Все для будущих раненных они заготовили за пару дней, на всякий случай.  
Ее собственная охрана теряется после того, как Сакура делает крюк по селению и очень вовремя сворачивает не туда.  
  
...позже она поймет, что весь ее побег — это сплошная надежда на чудо, везение, и что всем было попросту не до нее, ну и, конечно, что ее попросту недооценивают.  
  
Но сейчас она делает первые шаги в лесу, дышит жадно и срывается с места.  
Ей нужно избежать земель Сенджу и каких-либо других кланов, нигде не засветиться, сбежать отсюда как можно дальше, чтобы не нашли, и осесть. А уже дальше — думать, как вернуться обратно.  
  
Сакура мчится сквозь ветки, рвется к свободе, дышит полной грудью, почти счастлива, но так же напряжена, готова к бою, готова ускориться или спрятаться.  
Под рукавом мягкой водолазки прячется чужое и опасное имя, и ей нужно придумать то, что не смогли придумать поколения до нее:  _как это скрыть._  
  
Метка прорастет через слой новой кожи, никак не корректируется, хенге ненадежно, замазывать — тоже, шрам — подозрительно, даже подозрительней, чем повязка.  
  
  
День идет на убыль. Она пьет из маленького ручья, сгрызает прихваченную провизию по типу сухих галет и срывается с места снова. Лес пропитывает ее своим запахом, манит листвой, шумит над головой и обещает защитить.  
Сакура подсознательно верит, и зря.  
  
Только и замечает мелькнувшую тень, больше ничего не успевает. Спину саднит — вбита в дерево. Жесткие пальцы впиваются в горло так, что вот-вот прорвут кожу.  
  
Нашел.  _Догнал_.  
  
Сакура задыхается, смотря в полубезумные от ярости черные глаза, царапается машинально, держится за его запястье, заранее готовая ко всему. Но пальцы, готовые сжаться на горле окончательно, вдруг расслабляются. Она принимает это за сигнал и выворачивается, как может.  
  
От бессилия и злости к глазам подступают слезы. Сквозь их пелену Сакура видит его лицо — слишком близко — размытым.  
  
— Чего тебе не хватало? — он смотрит в упор, говоря размеренно, но так, что внутри все сводит от холода. — Я не запирал тебя, позволил ходить, где хочешь, общаться, с кем хочешь. Все-таки стоило дать Изуне тебя допросить? Может, вернуть в карцер?  
  
Чего ей не хватало? Ха. Он издевается? Серьезно, не понимает? Сакура набирает воздуха в легкие.  
  
— Может, просто стоило меня отпустить? — ядовито цедит она и впивается ему в запястье крепче, на всякий случай. — Я не ваша игрушка!  
  
Ее можно запереть где-то, сказать: лечи, и она должна будет лечить? Так, что ли? Ну и что, что соулмейт? Нахрен это соулмейтство!  
  
Впрочем, все это слетает, когда Сакура слышит ответ. По коже ползут мурашки. Он срывается, снова сжимает пальцы на ее горле, всматривается в лицо так, будто ищет там что-то (отблески вины? Ну уж нет). От его обещания убить все внутри морозится. Сакура снова готова плескать эмоциями во все стороны, и когда ее отпускают, сдуру замахивается.   
  
А потом уже не может остановиться, метя в быструю тень.  
  
Чакра трещит в ладонях, выплескивается наружу, крушит все, что попадается под руку. Жаль, что попадается не он.  
Сакура знает правила: не причинять вред. Знает, что он увернется, этот сукин сын, но бьет-бьет-бьет, выплескивая наружу свое дурацкое отчаяние. И когда замахивается в очередной раз, собирая остатки чакры в кулак, он останавливается. Не собирается уворачиваться и в глаза смотрит,, жестко, пристально.  
  
Ей едва хватает сил, чтобы удержаться от этого удара, остановить кулак около алой брони, замереть самой и не расплакаться.  
Легче не становится.  
  
Она со всей дури топает, вкладывая оставшуюся чакру, и бредет к поваленному ей же стволу, падает на него и молча упирается лицом в раскрытые ладони.  
  
— Вставай, — Учиха Мадара подходит к ней неспешно и скучным тоном добавляет: — Пора возвращаться.  
  
Сакура смотрит на него, уже не скрываясь, с такой злобой, что даже глаза начинает жечь. Знал бы, как ей у него хочется печень выдрать, не подходил бы. Но он стоит близко, смотрит на нее внимательно, как-то по-особому, особенно на руки…  
  
— Кто учил тебя? — спрашивает вдруг он, не сводя взгляда с ладоней.  
— Вы не знакомы, — сообщает она, кривя губы, но видит, как его лицо начинает темнеть, а в ладони начинает проворачиваться кунай, и добавляет: — И не познакомитесь.  
— Он мертв? — без какого-либо сожаления (вот уж чего она не перенесла бы) интересуется Учиха Мадара.  
  
Сакура скрипит зубами, вжимается лицом в ладони, растирая кожу, и думает совсем не о вопросе:  _как они там?_  Что с Кагуей? Живы ли?  
  
— Я должна вернуться, — говорит скорее для себя, чем для него.  
  
Это же невыносимо: находиться тут, не зная, что произошло (или произойдет) там, дома, через сто лет или через сто параллельных миров.  
Она здесь не выживет и не приживется, в этом консервативном времени, с этими чокнутыми Учихами и со своим соулмейтом, по иронии судьбы, самым чокнутым Учихой среди его же сородичей.  
  
Не удивительно, что он говорит ей свое твердое «нет». Сакура взрывается, хотя, кажется, совсем обессилела, сообщает ему все, что думает о их отношениях, и замирает, тяжело дыша.  
  
Он ответно давит в больное, мимолетом, просто спрашивая: а она разве может вернуться?  
Это похоже на нокдаун. Ей ведь нечего — совсем! — ему ответить. Но ей просто нужна информация. Может, где-то уже бывало что-то похожее. Может, она сможет найти какие-то упоминания. Ему всего лишь надо ее отпустить, и все.  
  
Но он снова демонстрирует ей превосходство: метку на запястье, безразлично советует смириться. Смазывается в тень. В шею упираются жесткие, затянутые в черную кожу перчаток, пальцы.   
  
Сакура теряет ориентацию, проваливаясь в темноту.


	8. Хаширама. G. Юмор, повседневность. Докопаться до...

Мечты — ерунда, говорит всегда Тобирама. Будь ему хоть десять, хоть дважды по десять. Тобирама часто ставит мечты под сомнение.

Уж детские мечты — это для него вообще что-то отжившее, высохший древесный корень, мелочь, на которую наступишь и не заметишь. Хаширама привык к этому настолько, что научился не обижаться и не начинать разубеждать дремучего брата, а добродушно отмахиваться. Должен же быть кто-то умнее. Брат ведь — при своей исследовательской жилке! — в некоторых вопросах непроходимо дремуч. Прямо как лес у самых границ — проберешься туда с сакэ, и никто тебя там не ищет… но теперь даже туда добираются — глава клана сбежал, а не какой-нибудь наследник…

Но, к чему это Хаширама о мечтах… Мир ведь достижим. Мадара абсолютно нормален и понимает: этого не избежать. Оттяни на месяц, на два, на три, на год или два, но все равно придешь к этому.

Вот Мадара это осознает, только не сразу соглашается, изворотливый лис.

Хаширама вспоминает, как через месяц после того, как его брат заколол Изуну, Изуна вышел на поле боя абсолютно здоровым (и чертовски злым, но это так, приложилось…).  
И вот же вопрос: а где Мадара нашел лекаря? Это ведь не заслуга кланового, ха.  
А ведь даже удивительно, как халатно относились к медицине в клане лучшего друга. Хаширама с этого в детстве просто валялся, когда слышал похабные анекдоты от старших соклановцев.

Но с другой стороны, Учих задеть сложно, и они, если уж подбиты, то стараются забрать с собой противника, поэтому баланс сохраняется.  
Хаширама, пускай тот еще революционер, своих медиков (кроме себя) в сражения берет крайне редко. Такие кадры дома нужны.

Но вообще, Хаширама честно ждет. Мадара же не дурак, братом рисковать не станет, правда? Вот Хаширама и ждет, что друг в следующей схватке пойдет на сделку со своим упрямством и согласится на мир.

Но друг только звенит катаной, сверкает шаринганом и даже не думает вспоминать о том, что все это можно прекратить. Какие уж тут предложения (а Хаширама был готов напомнить). Дурацкое фамильное упрямство.

Что младший брат, что старший.

А Хаширама вообще-то волновался. Мало ли. Изуна все-таки брат Мадары, умрет — и Мадара может сорваться в конец. Вот тогда и думай, как мира добиваться. Друга ведь заносит, а уж как заносит…

Нет, вообще, Хаширама не может думать только о себе и своих мечтах. Но мир — это же для всех. Общий. За него и драться можно перестать. Ну только если над бумагами, за условия перемирия, но это по мелочи. А вот Тобирама, как упрямый ребенок, считает все это блажью...

 

…в общем, когда Мадара после того, как его братец вволю нарубился с Тобирамой, все-таки соглашается подумать о мире.  
Хаширама готов сразу — вот прямо тут сказать: перемирие, дружище!

Но на передний план вылезает Изуна, напоминает, что мир просто одним словом не заключают, нужны условия, нужны гарантии, нужно двустороннее обсуждение…  
С этого момента и начинается бумажная эпопея, снабженная слухами, домыслами и прочей гадостью, которую Хаширама недолюбливает.  
Учихи видят двойное дно везде, а Тобирама, залезая в те же дебри, это дно создает, похитрее завернув пункт. И это, вашу же мамашу, попросту херит мечту о мире!  
Хаширама честно пытается напоить обе стороны, выходит так себе. Изуна многозначительно машет каким-то крохотным пузырьком

— Наш ирьенин умеет обращаться с ядами, — сообщает он с гаденькой, чисто семейной ухмылкой. Мадара так же в детстве улыбался, когда очень похабно шутил.

Откуда у вас ирьенин, написано на лице Тобирамы.

— Откуда у вас ирьенин? — интересуется Хаширама вслух.

Лицо у Мадары невозмутимое, каменно-гладкое, и сразу понятно — не скажет. Такое лицо просто так не корчат.  
Нет, Мадара на всякую погань всегда был хитер, но как же… ну откуда он достал медика? И почему все-таки не пошел к нему, если в итоге мир все равно — вот он, на горизонте, только подтвердить уже!

У них точно все на месте, в округе больше никого нет, может, в клане какой-то талант прорезался? Хаширама аж морщится от удовольствия, представляя обмен опытом, и — почти сразу — вспоминает, сколько они убили время для компромисса. Обмен опытом только в планах.

Это даже обидно.

Но что тут сделаешь? Приходится быть в практически нейтральном положении, учитывая, что ты — лидер одного из двух мирящихся кланов. И держи обе стороны в балансе, как хочешь.

— До следующей встречи, — сухо прощается с Учихами Тобирама, смотря так, будто готовит им по пути в поселение ловушку. Хаширама искренне надеется, что это не так.

Изуна в свою очередь отвечает ему что-то такое же едкое, явно никакого доброго пути не желающее, Хаширама не прислушивается. Он от этих двоих, находящих подозрительной даже запятую, устал неимоверно.  
Ками-сама, спасибо, что на сегодня это все кончилось!

И вроде бы, официоз можно отставить, пойти домой, выпить горячего сакэ, отмочиться после тяжелого дня в горячих источниках… Но Хаширама изящно за локоть оттаскивает от остальной группы Мадару, цепляясь клещом, как отлично умеет. Никто ему не препятствует. 

— Чего тебе нужно? — недовольно спрашивает друг и пытается стряхнуть с себя руку. — Отпусти.

Хаширама, помня, что в клане Учиха ценится личное пространство не меньше, чем огненные шоу, все-таки отпускает. Хочется же нормального разговора, а не побоища. 

— Медик — госпожа Учиха? — спрашивает азартно Хаширама, сплетни не любящий, но все же вынужденный прислушиваться (особенно когда сплетни об Учихах и подслушаны у Учиха). — Кто она? Твоя невеста?

Лицо Мадары становится непроницаемым, но в эти секунды, пока друг обмазывается каменеющей глиной, Хаширама видит отблеск кислого разочарования. Это становится настолько интересно, что он готов добиться правды любыми способами.  
Если и невеста, то явно пока об этом не знает. Или не очень этого хочет.  
Но друг не торопится делиться информацией. Его даже можно понять — госпожа Учиха (почему они так зовут эту женщину?) все-таки часть клана. Клан Мадара защищает, будто клан — неразумный малый ребенок.

— Это тебя не касается, — холодно отсекает возможность додавить друг.  
— Не невеста? Все еще не согласилась? — Хаширама подбивает его на раздражение фырком, но Мадара не выходит из себя (как в детстве). — Друг, а ты за ней хотя бы ухаживал? Женщины любят цветы, знаешь, у меня в саду есть потрясающие…

Это же отличная возможность ему помочь. Довольный Мадара — не такой въедливый. Почему бы и нет? Да и если друг женится (Хаширама надеется, что он сделает это первым), то определенно это пойдет ему на пользу. А уж если девушка с характером (а как иначе, не зря же у друга лицо такое, будто он незрелых яблок до горла налопался)…  
Хаширама мечтательно жмурится.

Хотел бы он увидеть девушку, которая может довести Мадару до такой мины.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь об этом со мной, — Мадара сводит брови на переносице и оборачивается в сторону своей делегации. — Но я знаю, что кому-то придется окоротить языки.  
— Это правильно. Это хорошо. А то болтают, что у тебя чудо-медик появился, — на самом деле, о таком не болтают, но Хаширама идет на хитрость, которые обычно не любит.

Ну нельзя же о таком молчать! Если девушку или женщину зовут госпожой, да еще и Учихой, то тут явно что-то не так. Тут точно что-то интересное.  
Взгляд у Мадары ощутимо тяжелеет. Его соклановцы, сопровождающие главу, под ним вянут, как цветы под палящим солнцем, втягивая головы в плечи. Хаширама мысленно перед ними извиняется.

— Много о чем болтают. Не все стоит слушать, — непробиваемый Мадара смотрит искоса, но Хашираме вдруг становится прохладно, а заодно и понятно, что загадочную госпожу Учиху он будет скрывать до последнего.

…уж не предназначенная ли?  
Это мгновенно подогревает кровь.

Странно, но Хаширама не дает себе это высказать — Мадара и так уже взмыленный, доведенный до ручки этими переговорами, злой до чертиков, пускай и весь из себя каменный. Хаширама этому слою не верит, помня, как легко друг воспламеняется.  
Версию он оставляет при себе и думает над ней, нежась в горячем источнике вместе с сакэ и легкими закусками.

Неужели. Неужели у Мадары есть предназначенная? Но где он ее нашел? Неужели какая-нибудь внезапно повзрослевшая клановая девушка? Может, нашел ее в городе, беря заказ у даймё (и украл, он может)? Но если она медик, то точно не клановая, иначе дела с медициной у Учих все было неплохо.

Ну не отмолили же Изуну…

А может и… Учихи, чего от них ждать, как говорит Тобирама.  
Или все же он недооценивает Мадару, и тот смог как-то найти ирьенина поблизости?  
Хаширама потягивается в горячей воде и расплывается в хитрющей, как ему кажется улыбке. Совсем скоро, как только они подпишут договор и начнут строительство новой деревни, он все узнает. Когда живешь бок о бок, сложно скрывать невест от лучших друзей! 

А уж Хаширама докопается, поверьте.


	9. Сакура. PG-13. Повседневность. Однажды я...

Глаза, только открывшиеся и уже с налета атакованные темнотой, не видят ничего. Но по запаху и температуре Сакура уже определяет, что находится в том каменном мешке, где приходила в себя после того, как упала на… своего соулмейта.

От словосочетания «свой соулмейт» до скрежета сводит челюсти. Ей кажется или нижняя хрустит?

Впрочем, это ее уже не удивляет. Если продолжить так жить, то зубы можно будет менять напрочь.

Перестать, что ли, с неуместным истеричным смешком думает Сакура и ворочается.

Холодно. Плечи окутывает голодный и сырой воздух. Глаза не видят. Тело трещит, как влажная ветка. Все внутри готово сжаться, скукожиться, только бы накопить хоть немного тепла. Сакура в карцере одна. Присутствия чужого нет.

И надолго это? Сколько ее тут продержат? Пока не станет смиренной и покорной?

Глубокий вдох прорезает легкие, впускает внутрь запах сырого камня и металла. Затейливо затянутая чакронепроницаемой веревкой Сакура едва может шевельнуть руками.  
В голове не прекращают транслироваться мысли. Настойчиво, одна за одной, проедают самоконтроль и мешают попытаться адекватно оценить ситуацию.

Она помнит все свои удары и уверена, что каждый могла сделать лучше. Это иррациональное чувство проигранного боя бьет по ней даже больше, чем этот карцер. Да и что за бой это был? Для этого всего лишь разминка. Он попал всего лишь под один удар (и воспоминание об этом моменте больно сжимает пальцами-крючьями мякоть под ребрами). Не ждал, что ли.

Сакура вспоминает, с каким трудом переборола вложенную в последний замах силу. Правая рука ноет в ответ.

Если бы не остановила, что бы было? Этот вопрос не тот, что нужно себе сейчас задать, но Сакура не обращает внимание на иррациональную опаску, врезавшуюся в гортань.  
Жесткое и непоколебимое лицо с отблеском рыжего маревного заката на глянцевой радужке всплывает в памяти тем самым кошмаром, который появляется ровно тогда, когда его хочется запихнуть поглубже.

Запрокидывая голову, Сакура смотрит в черноту, закрывшую потолок (он мог стоять здесь во весь рост, значит, и она сможет выпрямиться), но о новом побеге думает уже здраво. Весь этот ненормальный вчерашний (позавчерашний? Сколько прошло времени?) день выматывает ее невыносимо. Она даже не может подлечить собственные царапины — вряд ли это можно назвать ранами — ведь чакра заблокирована.

Земли Сенджу… неужели, она могла зайти на них? Был ли Мадара в этом с ней честен?

В бешенстве он точно был, как если бы это было не самым приятным достижением фыркает Сакура.

 

Если она и ждет, что к ней рано или поздно, но зайдет этот Учиха, то это не оправдывается.  
В карцере боевой дух подозрительно быстро падает. То ли потому, что чакры нет, то ли из-за полной темноты, то ли из-за налета собственных мыслей — может, из-за всего сразу?  
Сколько времени проходит Сакура точно не знает. Ориентироваться по желанию заснуть у нее получается плохо, потому что есть — не самая лучшая в такой ситуации — привычка спать несколько часов в сутки, если требуется, или не спать вообще (до двух суток).  
Ничего, кроме как упорно медитировать и составить план на пошедшую по причинному месту жизнь, ей не остается.

В открытом противостоянии смысла и шансов нет. Тот, самый первый, злосчастный удар она вспоминает редко и с неприятным осадком. Она смогла его нанести только потому, что Мадара Учиха не ждал от нее нападения. Соулмейты не могут причинять друг другу боль. Пытаться, впрочем, им это не мешает.

…честно говоря, она тогда и не надеялась, что сможет задеть. А потом просто сорвало контроль, накрыло так, что едва отошла. Нужно было как-то себя удержать, вовремя прийти в себя, но… что сделано, то сделано.

Не из-за этого ли она сидит тут уже неизвестно сколько?

Один из минусов, как отмечает она, никто теперь не купится на ее тонкие запястья и хрупкий вид.

 

В карцере она проводит бесконечное количество времени. К ней нечасто заходят с едой и водой. Руки едва слушаются, потому что веревка не ослабевает, сколько бы Сакура не пыталась развязаться. Поэтому большую часть времени она проводит в полуголодном раздраженном состоянии. Темнота, которая призвана смирять, ее бесит все больше. Если раньше она привносила в голову мысли о безнадежности, то сейчас мысли только о свежем воздухе и запахе кое-чьей крови.

Сакура доходит до точки, когда начинает подергиваться глаз. Но она упрямо держит себя в руках и снова садится медитировать, хотя больше хочется свернуться в клубок и плакать (или сбивать кулаки о стену до самых локтей).

Нет уж, никакие Учихи меня снова не доведут, обещает она, кивая себе и щурясь в темноту.

 

Но Учихи — один конкретный — доводят. За ней приходит не тот, кого она ждет, но это, может быть, еще один пункт из своеобразного наказания.  
На лице Учихи Изуны поганая и неприятная мина, высокомерная, полубрезгливая, и Сакура сразу расслабляет челюсть, потому что зубы правда важны.  
Спасает положение солнечный свет, от которого у Сакуры в глазах рой цветных мух, а в груди торжество ликования — ха, она еще совсем жива!

— Попробуешь сбежать еще раз, и я найду тебя раньше брата и снесу тебе голову, — обещает ей хладнокровно Учиха-младший.

Так много можно ему сказать, но Сакура, вглядываясь в породистое бледное лицо с живыми и презрительными черными глазами, щурится, как от солнечного зайца, на мгновение видит Саске. Это предательское чувство режет ее по старому и незаживающему никак до конца шраму. Да что там — по множеству из них!

От Изуны Учихи хочется держаться подальше, настолько, насколько позволяют размеры поселения. Впрочем, где-то там, неподалеку от горла, клокочет возмущение.

— И останетесь без медика, — невозмутимо говорит ему Сакура и усмехается, — Изуна-сан.

По лицу Изуны-сана видно, что его смерть его вполне устраивала, и в гробу он видит все эти новшества с лечением чакрой.

— Ты считаешь, что тебя нельзя заменить? — приподнимает брови он и давит ки.

Получается не так мощно, как у его старшего брата. 

— Иначе бы моя помощь даже не понадобилась бы, — Сакура фыркает, складывая руки на груди, и старается выглядеть самоуверенно.

Самоуверенности в ней ни грамма.  
В голове полная каша, тело ноет, от солнечного света трещит голова, а чакра, которая была заблокирована все это время, едва-едва восстанавливается… Вся кожа на запястьях и щиколотках — вон, перетерта.

— Только дай мне повод, — цедит Изуна ей в лицо.

Просто немного подожди, думает Сакура и мысленно отстригает этому шипучему учиховскому ублюдку его пижонский хвост.

Она могла бы попытаться. Найти как-то способ — и убить Учиху Мадару. Но она не может не мыслить здраво. Каков шанс найти обходной путь против этого немого запрета на причинение вреда? Вот уж воистину насмешка природы.  
Когда ты шиноби, и ты по определению должен убивать, то невозможность этого и с твоей, и с противоположной стороны не приносит ничего, кроме нервного ожидания. Кто первым найдет обходной путь — вот о чем начинаешь думать.

Сакура, если честно, ни разу о таком не слышала. Рука не поднимется над чужой чашкой, только если отдать приказ и жить с этим оставшуюся жизнь. Кому ей отдать приказ, если сейчас вокруг нее — люди ее врага?

 

Цугуми встречает ее меланхоличным приветствием и просьбой больше не сбегать и не баламутить главу. Что значит последнее — непонятно. Но даже без этого Сакуре хочется кинуть в нее чем-нибудь тяжелым, но под рукой только гребешок для волос — и тот жалко.  
Отмывшись от прилипчивого сырого запаха, свойственного сырым пещерам и вот таким карцерам, Сакура долго пытается заснуть, грызет губы, кутаясь в одеяло. Ей много чего хочется — сбежать, подсыпать чего-нибудь верного Учихе Мадаре в чай, вернуться домой…  
Вернуться обратно… Сакура упирается лбом в ткань футона, грызет губы активнее и почти рычит.

Ей не дает покоя — в прошлом она или в параллельном мире?

Это никак не определить. Она своим вмешательством порушила столько, что уже не просчитаешь, чем это обернется в будущем (ее или параллельного мира). Черт же дернул ее попытаться прикинуться полезной. Если бы Изуна Учиха умер, то все хотя бы было прогнозируемо! Впрочем, если она в параллельном мире, то кто знает… может, и нет.  
В темноте комнаты Сакура прячет слезы отчаяния, короткие и горячие, едко-соленые.

 

Утром Цугуми будит ее, предлагая завтрак. Сакура, обычно привыкшая просыпаться рано, обнаруживает, что уже больше девяти утра. Она сонно моргает, завтракает нежным омлетом просто на автомате и радуется, что еда теплая и вкусная. Да, карцер идет на пользу жизнелюбию. Цугуми, с жалостливой заботой наблюдая за ней, качает головой, и шпилька в ее волосах поблескивает на рыжем солнечном свету. Сакура сдержанно благодарит ее за еду и спрашивает, куда она дела ее одежду.

Вместо ответа Цугуми демонстрирует ей несколько полок с темными стопками ткани и сдержанно улыбается:  
— Мадара-сама позаботился о вас, госпожа, — в ее голосе звучит и недосказанное «…а вы, нахалка, не оценили и сбежали».

В юкате по лесу не побегаешь, но другой одежды нет. Штанов нет! Сакура дергает бровью нервно, когда очередная стопка ткани оказывается отлично сшитой юкатой, легким плащом или водолазкой.

— Что за дискриминация, — шипит она себе под нос, завязывая волосы в утиный хвостик на затылке, и одергивает ткань юкаты вниз.

В мутном зеркале она выглядит так, будто готовится кого-то хоронить, хотя юката всего лишь сдержанно синего цвета. Сакура разглядывает себя недолго. К горлу подкатывает тошнота от своего благовидного облика. В госпитале лекарь встречает ее укоризненным качанием головой.

— Куда же вам бежать? С такой-то меткой — еще и в сторону Сенджу!

Всем-то нужно всучить ей нравоучений. Посмотрела бы она всех них в такой же ситуации!

Сакура скрипит зубами и заводит разговор о методиках обучения. Лекарь сдувается и делает вид, что крайне занят. Зато его ученики подтягиваются поближе. Сакура, честно, в растерянности. Лечить чакрой тут не умеют, а если начать учить — сколько надо убить времени, чтобы обучить взрослого лба управлять чакрой почти филигранно? Один из них вообще не шиноби.  
Ладно, анатомия и ботаника, вроде бы, на уровне. Среднем уровне.

Сакура набрасывает на куцем обрывке от свитка то, что понадобится, и заранее представляет лицо Учихи Мадары, когда она потребует у него все это спонсировать. Чтобы набраться наглости, ей не нужно много времени.

 

Лицо у него все такое же — ледяное, с равнодушием, облепившим подбородок и губы, наползшим на тяжелые веки и угнездившимся в темных кругах под глазами. Сакура не смотрит в глаза, это старое правило тех, кто не имеет привычки попадать в гендзюцу Учих. Взгляд легко рассеять около плеча или повыше — у уха. Учиха Мадара рассматривает ее предложения по модернизации, каллиграфически выписанные в отдельный свиток (лицо Цугуми, которая его доставала, нужно было видеть) медленно. Сакура складывает руки на груди, готовая пояснить любой пункт. Это в их же интересах, он же понимает, правда? У кого-то тут совсем недавно брат был при смерти, интересно, у кого?

Поймав себя на этой саркастической нотке, Сакура вдруг чувствует, как в груди расползается холодное и влажное пятно, как вода по ткани. Ей не нужно ставить себя на чье-то место, потому что она знает свое, потому что она одна в семье, но…  
Но что, если бы такое случилось с ее младшим братом?

Сакура смотрит в пустоту за чужим плечом, чувствуя, как ее собственные сводит оцепенением. Нет, такое глубокое погружение в сослагательное наклонение — это не то, что ей сейчас нужно. Сакура выводит себя из него одной простой мыслью: у меня нет брата.  
Она единственная и, естественно, любимая дочь. Красавица, умница, но какая лентяйка, говорила про нее в детстве мама.

Мама.

— Это не страшно, Сакура. Если его нет сейчас, он появится потом. Я тоже папу не сразу нашла, — говорила ей Мебуке. Она как-то угадывала и брала эти разговоры ровно в тот момент, когда Сакура в подростковом возрасте собиралась об этом сначала подумать, а потом об этом поплакать.

 

Появился. Вот. Стоит прямо напротив. Только совсем не тот, кого хотелось, и совершенно не тот, кто подходит. Кто там вообще составляет эти списки? Ему бы… кого угодно, но не ее! Ему бы кого-то такого же чудовищного, может, ту кроличью богиню. И амбиции, и методы планировки, и проблемы с головой — все сходится.

Но почему-то нет, кто-то там, сверху или где находится штаб у сверхъестественных сил, решил, что это ей нужно стоять под этим взглядом.

Сакура чувствует новый приступ ненависти, подкатывающий к горлу, как холодная и пенистая морская волна, разбивающаяся о камни миллионами острых брызг. Ей не стоит думать о том, как и почему. Это вызывает неуместную в этих условиях реакцию. Тем более, что он смотрит. Она не должна показывать, что боится, но взгляд все равно спускается чуть ниже его плеча.

— И почему же ты считаешь, что это требуется? — он медленно сворачивает свиток.

Сакура старается не смотреть на его сухие цепкие пальцы, не прикрытые кожей черных перчаток, и не представлять, как они ломают ей шею. Приходится сказать себе прежде чем ответить ему: он не может сделать мне больно.

— Потому что серьезные раны требуют своевременного вмешательства медика. Не все возможно вылечить дома, а кое-что не стоит даже и пытаться, — кто знает, может, это самый сложный для местного населения пункт, и Сакура от осознания этого готова тяжко вздохнуть. — Некоторые капризные травы теряют часть свойств, если хранить их так, как хранят сейчас ваши лекари. В госпитале должно быть адекватное помещение под склад медикаментов и больше комнат. Нельзя же совмещать в одной инфекционное, травматологическое и хирургическое отделения… — вспоминая об уровне технического прогресса, Сакура морщится, как от лимонной кислоты.

Учиха Мадара наблюдает за ней не мигая. Смотреть ему в глаза, наверное, могут очень немногие. Мысли об этом поднимаются в противовес нарастающему давлению. Сакура стойко держится, стойко не горбит спину и не пытается поежиться. Она рассматривает собственный свиток, который Учиха Мадара все еще держит в руке, с нарастающим вопреки чужой подавляющей энергии раздражением думает, что отмахнулся бы уже от нее, а не смотрел вот так.

Может, из-за печатей, задумывается она.

Раньше они наверняка были гораздо дороже, чем сейчас.

Чем в мое время, поправляет она себя уныло.

— Здраво звучит, — без особо выраженного интереса наконец-то отвечает Учиха Мадара, рассматривая ее с ног до головы. — Ты дождешься, пока все это появится, или попробуешь сбежать раньше?

Это не совсем тот вопрос, которого она ждала.

— Мне надо убедить вас, что я не хочу вернуться домой? — не выдерживает она, вздергивая подбородок, и встречается с ним взглядом. — Если я тут и не могу уйти, то мне нужно чем-то заняться. Я ирьенин. Лучше всего я умею лечить! А как лечить, если в таких условиях, как тут, пациенту проще умереть и не мучиться?  
— Разве это не твоя забота? — он с тонкой ноткой насмешки снова проходится по ней ледяным и пускающим по коже рой мурашек взглядом. — С моим братом ты справилась.

От этого взгляда становится жутко. Хочется растереть плечи ладонями, завернуться в какой-нибудь плащ, чтобы только нос торчал, и чтобы ни сантиметра непокрытой кожи. Сакура неосознанно вздрагивает, напрягается, готовая сорваться с места в любой момент. Если он что-нибудь…

Сам он мне ничего не сделает, одергивает сама себя, возвращая торжество здравому смыслу.

— У вашего брата была не настолько серьезная рана, — отвечает она сухо и понимает, что выбрала совершенно не те слова. В глазах Учихи Мадары мелькает алый огонек. — У меня бывали случаи и сложнее. Но это не значит, что в полевых условиях удается вылечить все.

 

Этот спор не длится долго. Может, потому, что Мадара Учиха с самого начала не собирался говорить ей «нет»? Она не настолько уверена в своих ораторских способностях, чтобы приписывать успех себе. Учитывая, что госпиталь ложится на ее плечи, этот сволочной Учиха совсем не остается в накладе.

— Однажды я все о тебе узнаю, — совершенно спокойно в самом конце разговора сообщает ей Мадара Учиха, будто это решенный вопрос, будто она уже это ему успела пообещать, будто…  
она никогда не вернется?

У него расслабленная поза, медленно перебирающие воздух пальцы, пятно от чернил на костяшке большого, омерзительная уверенность на лице. Человек, который на своем месте, вот что о нем можно сказать. Для чего его задумали таким — ледяным, давящим и смотрящим насквозь? Уж точно не для мирной жизни.

О нет, однажды я вернусь домой, думает вразрез ему Сакура упрямо.


End file.
